The Masked Guardian
by Leaf Silicon
Summary: The Masked Guardian is the protector of Lake Verity's forest and when Platinum Berlitz gets saved by him, she immediately falls in love with him. Meanwhile,the trio's secrets reveal themselves one by one including that one of them has...a sister?
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Well as a haughtyshipper I seriously thought that I needed to do something to have more haughtyshipping fics on this website! I'm still pretty new at this so I'm not very good. And please to the reviewers...go easy on me. If you have extra time please read my other Pokemon story. Yeah that'll help a lot! **

* * *

"The Masked Guardian", or so he is called, is the protector of Lake Verity's forests for as long as Twinleaf town history has been known. Whenever somebody gets lost in the lake's vast forest, he mysteriously brings them back here safely with the person's memory remembering nothing but his clothing, his long, green cloak and clothing was his signature mark. "The Masked Guardian" would initially punish trespassers who want to harm the lake or the lake's guardian: Mesprit. He is noted for his heroic deeds and sometimes even for being the savior of Mesprit itself, or so it is rumored. His legends are passed down from generation after generation in that town and has even protected the surroundings of the town as a sign of respect for his love for nature and thanks for his selfless acts to protect the lake."

"That was such an intriguing story father!" a young Platinum Berlitz remarked as she listen to her father's story on her bed. "Please tell it all over again!"

"That's enough sweetheart…" Mr. Berlitz said as he put the covers over Platinum and kisses her forehead. "Now go to sleep."

"Goodnight father." Platinum said as she closes her eyes.

"Goodnight Platinum…" Mr. Berlitz said as he turns off the lights and closes the door. As he does, Platinum gets up from her bed and looks outside the window.

"Oh Masked Guardian, how I wish I can see you, even just once…" Platinum said as she dozes off.

_-Several Years Later-_

Platinum gazed down Route 201 as hopes to visit Lake Verity, the home of the lake guardian that represents emotion. She stares at the beauty of the lake's shoreline and ponders if there really is a very rare Pokemon that is unlikely to be seen in Sinnoh like the Professor said.

"It's beautiful out here…" Platinum remarks as she walks along the lake's shoreline to and later reaches the forest. "According to Professor Rowan, it lives somewhere here? My, this is quite an unusual place to live…" She whispers as she enters the vast forest. "Professor Rowan sent me here to search for a rare Pokemon that he saw in Lake Verity's forest…but all I'm seeing so far are Starlies and Bidoofs…" She thinks as she keeps on walking around the natural labyrinth. "Oh no…" Platinum said as she finally reaches a cliff. "I'm at a dead end…" She said as she rustles over her bag for her Rapidash's Pokeball. "Let us go Rapidash." Platinum commanded as she hops on Rapidash's back and gallops around the forest. "That's not the way out…" Platinum thought as they hit another dead end and gallops the other way. "Not this one either…" she continues around the forest but to no avail the road only seemed to become even longer…

After hours of searching, Platinum finally gave up on looking for the rare Pokemon, she sat down under a tree and looked at the sky.

"It's already almost night time…" She gazed at the sun setting. Time past by as Platinum decided to return home and continue her search the day after. But to her luck…her Rapidash accidentally tripped over something!

"Ow…" Platinum said as she stood up and went to check on Rapidash. "Thanks a lot Rapidash, you must be tired." Platinum said as she returns Rapidash into his Pokeball.

But at that exact moment a flash of light appeared behind her and she heard a buzzing sound…Platinum slowly turned around and she was surprised to see…

"BEEDRILLS!" She cries as she ran on her own while being chased by dozens of newly evolved poison bee Pokemon. She managed to hide herself behind a tree trunk, but unfortunately the Pokemon managed to locate her all over again. Without any choice, Platinum decided that there was only one thing that she must do to get out of that sticky, or should I say, pointy situation. Platinum reached for her Empoleon's Pokeball, but to her dismay…she forgot that she left all of her Pokemon in Professor Rowan's lab!

"Rapidash!" Platinum called out and the fire horse Pokemon revealed himself, though with an injured foot. "Use Fire Blast!" Rapidash whinnied as it let out the attack and it hit majority of the Beedrills. "Good job Rapidash! Keep it up!" Platinum ordered. But after some attacks, Rapidash eventually fainted.

"Rapidash?" Plainum said checking on the fallen Pokemon and looks at her Pokedex. "It can take down any opponent with its powerful poison stingers. It sometimes attacks in swarms." she says and looks at the remaining Beedrills.

"They are more than two dozen of them left..." She says worriedly as the Beedrills point their stingers towards her. "Is there even a chance that I may survive this?...if there isn't then I wish I could've at least said goodbye to father, Professor Rowan, and to Diamond and..." The Beedrills charge after her and Platinum closes her eyes, not wanting to see what the Beedrills will do to her. "...Pearl." She says out loud as the Beedrills come closer to her, ready to tear her into pieces until...

"Shock Wave!" a voice yelled out and a sudden blast of lightning shot out from between where the Lady stood and the Beedrills which made them flee just after the attack was unleashed.

Platinum turned around to see who the voice belonged to and let out a gasp. He was clothed in green medieval clothing(just like Sir Aaron's except green) and a long green cloak. His hair was completely covered by his hat that also hid his face. "Who are you?" Platinum asks, staring at the stranger with curiosity in her eyes.

"I am..." he started, lifting his hat up a little, revealing his luminous amber orange eyes the color of a rising sun and his slightly masked face. "...The Masked Guardian!"

_-Meanwhile in another region-_

"Are you sure you'll be alright going home all by yourself?" An old man asked.

"I'll be fine Professor Hastings..." a 19 year old said as she puts her bags on her Flygon's back, her black vest, red undershirt, black skirt, yellow belt, and black boots all washed up and cleaned just for this journey. "Have you maybe forgotten that I'm a Top Ranger?" She asked as she showed her Fine Styler.

'Of course not." the professor replied. "It's just that flying to another region all by yourself is a very dangerous journey, don't you agree?"

"The Professor's right, Titanium." a red hat-headed Ranger replied, his partner Luxray by his side.

Titanium pouted as she tightens the grip on her black fingerless gloves. "Sven...I told you, you don't need to worry, I'm just taking a short leave and then I'll come right back here in Almia after I visit my family!"

"I would trust her if I were you." a tall and long green-haired woman said as she pats Titanium's Flygon on the head. "The girl needs to have a break sometime, besides she has been doing ranger work endlessly for months now. Don't you think she deserves this break?"

"You have a point Wendy..." the professor answered. "But leaving at this time of day, now that's dangerous."

"Don't worry about it.' Titanium said as she finishes putting her bags on Flygon. "Besides I have Infernape with me." Her Flame Pokemon happily let out a roar as she heard her name. "See?"

"Well you're right, but can you at least send your Staraptor to escort her?" the professor asked Wendy.

"Sure!" Wendy replied as she whistled for her partner Staraptor who came almost immediately.

"Now, take care!" the Professor said as Titanium got on her Flygon, her partner Pokemon Infernape at her side.

Titanium fixed her dazzling orange eyes at the setting sun, her long blue-violet hair swaying with the wind. "Okay Flygon! To the Sinnoh Region!"

* * *

**A/N: Short and please guys, go easy on me...**


	2. A will as hard as Titanium

**A/N: Sorry if this took so long readers! But apparently this chapter is a part of a BIO of my OC Titanium introduced in the first chapter. Please enjoy this chapter to understand her more and her life story, or at least part of it! So relax and chill out! Because I'm so not since my exams are coming in in 2 weeks! Argh!  
**

* * *

A young Titanium ran along the streets of Twinleaf Town, an eight young year old blonde boy running behind her in a short distance, both of them reaching the middle of the town.

"I did it!" Titanium cheered as she touches the sign post, jumping in joy. "I beat you again Pete!"

Pete pants as his blue eyes made contact with hers. "What is with you and speed?" The boy asked, tired from all the running.

"Come on! Let's go at it again!" Titanium cheerfully announced.

"What?" Pete asked, surprised and still tired. "Can we rest for a while?"

"NO WAY!" Titanium answered. "Do you want to beat that bully or not?"

"Who are you calling a bully?" a voice asked from behind a tree, the guy had blue spiky hair and sky blue eyes that were staring intensely at the two children.

"Saturn…" Titanium said distastefully, her orange eyes fiery like a weak flame.

"Well if it isn't Titanium…" Saturn started. "It's been a while…"

"What do you want Saturn?" Pete asked, anger in his voice.

"I'm not talking to you loser…" Saturn said, which made Pete a little angry. "By the way Titanium…how did you get your name anyway?"

"Why do you even care?" The girl asked, her voice strict.

"Oh nothing…but I have a pretty good theory…" Saturn answered. "Maybe it's because your heart is made of stone!"

Titanium clenched her fists and tried to attack the 10 year old, but thankfully Pete stopped her.

"Don't do it Titanium…" Pete whispered in Titanium's ear and the 8 year old held back and Pete loses his grip on her.

"Well Titanium…"Saturn started. "…you really are the only girl that I've ever known who actually knows how to fight back…"

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut…" Titanium barked. "Or next time you'll get you're just deserves..."

"Then…you'll have to wait my dear…" Saturn said proudly. "You see, I'm going to start on my journey tomorrow, so I won't be seeing you two dorks for a while..."

Titanium stared at the boy.

"The truth is, I'll rather just journey to another realm then return to this stupid town…"Saturn said proudly, which made Titanium clench her fists. "…or even dare to visit that stupid lake: Lake Verity!" Titanium advanced on the boy and held him by the collar.

"Listen Saturn…" Titanium began angrily. "Make fun of me, or Pete as much as you like…but never, NEVER make fun of this town and especially not Lake Verity!" Titanium barked and released the boy, making him drop on the ground on his butt.

"You'll pay for this Titanium!" Saturn said as he flees from the scene, leaving the two alone once more

"Titanium…" Pete said with a worried tone. "…are you, alright?"

"Yeah…" Titanium said as she faced the direction of the home of Mesprit, the sun setting in a distance."I'm fine..."

_-2 years later-_

"Father!" Titanium, now ten years old called, holding an umbrella in the middle of the rain on Route 201.

"What is it Titanium?" a blonde man asked as he comes ever so nearer to his daughter.

"There's a faint light over there..." Titanium pointed to a patch of tall grass, wet from the pouring rain. Her father looked closer at the grass and spotted a faint red light. "A fire type Pokemon?"

"In the rain?" Titanium asked worriedly. "I'm going to go get it!" she said then ran through the tall grass.

"Titanium come back here!" her father ordered, but the rain only got stronger and he didn't have an umbrella. "Curses..." he let out a Pokeball and a Dragonite came out. "Find Titanium for me..." he commanded the dragon type and it zoomed around the grassy patch, looking for the girl, it's owner rushing back home, having full trust on his Pokemon.

"Palmer!" His wife gave him a hug after he takes off his raincoat. "Where's Titanium?" she asked, worry in her voice and facial expression.

"Don't worry Tsikuza, Dragonite is looking for her." Palmer replied, though a little unsecure.

"Daddy..." a younger version of Palmer pulled on his jacket. "Where's big sister? Has anything bad happened to her?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

Palmer knelt and held his sons shoulders. "Don't worry...it's all going to turn out fine."

_-Meanwhile-_

Titanium is running through the grassy patch, getting closer to the light every single time takes another step, then she saw it._.._

_**To be continued...

* * *

**  
_

**A/N: Sorry if I cut it short...but I really though it would be more intriguing to continue it on the next chapter. And remember guys: REVIEW! And I may not be able to upload this story or the other two for a while until October 23 or later...Sorry guys...but I really need to study!  
**


	3. The Tale of the Girl and the Chimchar

**A/N: So after a while I've finally made this chapter. Man, has this thing been in my mind for quite a while. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it!**

* * *

The flame was beginning to grow fainter and fainter. The 10 year old trudged over the muddy path as quietly as she can and she finally saw the flame and gasped but not loud enough for the Pokemon to hear. A red chimp was cuddling itself, struggling to get warm in the cold storm. "A Chimchar?" the girl thought coming closer to the creature. She pulled out her hand, but the Pokemon looked away from it. "Don't be afraid...I want to help.." Chimchar turned around at tremendous speed and used an attack. Titanium jumped at the Chimchar's actions. "Scratch." she thought, remembering the things her father had taught her many years ago. "Inflicts damage and has no secondary effect, the Pokemon uses it's sharp claws rake its opponent once to inflict damage." she thought as she dodges the attacks and then jumps again due to another attack. "No way..."The girl stared hard at the electrified fist of the Chimp Pokemon. "A thunderpunch?" she said as she tries to dodge the fist. "I thought that Chimchars can only learn thunderpunch by breeding or move tutor! Chimchar was getting tired now, the girl knew since it s attacks are beginning to become slower than its first attacks and all she could do now was dodge. And then as Chimchar balled its fists, it suddenly collasped...

"Chimchar!" Titanium gasped and held the Chimp Pokemon and put a hand on its head. "You're burning a fever!" she carried Chimchar and ran through the tall grass. "Hang in there Chimchar..." she said, trying to comfort the Pokemon. "Chim..." Chimchar murmured in pain. 'Don't worry, I'll take care of you."the girl gave a comforting smile "Char?" Chimchar asked. "_Really?_" a young female voice asked in her head, though she didn't know who it was. She never heard the voice before, much less recognize it, but she smiled. "Yeah, don't worry about it." she dashed faster hoping to find her way back home.

"Do you think Titanium is going to be alright?" Tsikuza asked worriedly as she looks out of the window. "Its quite a storm out there..." Palmer looked out of the window, Dragonite's Pokeball in hand. "Please find her soon...Dragonite."

Dragonite flew around the grassy patch hoping to find the girl, zooming to another direction it heard footsteps and charged.

Titanium ran as fast as she can. which was pretty fast considering she is her father's daughter. She tried to make the Chimchar in her hands as comfortable as possible. She knew the area well, very well indeed. So why does it seem that the path seems to be more vast than it usually was? She couldn't explain it, but she seems to be lost in her thoughts, thoughts that she needed to take this Chimchar to safety as fast as possible, and thoughts that kind of interferes with her sense of direction.

She knows this path well enough to walk through it and come back home_ blindfolded_! It seemed as if the pathway was changing very single step she took. But _why_? She was dead tired by now, which was unusual for her. She has never felt this tired in her entire life, _ever_! So why? Why now that she feels that needs it the most? _WHY_? She knelted on the ground, tired. She tried to get up on her feet.

"This is no time for you asking yourself this stupid questions Titanium!" she said to herself, trudging on the path. Wait, that's it! She isn't the reason that she's becoming weak, someone or something is sapping her energy! She looked around her, glaring at her surroundings, trying to see, hear, and feel the presence of anything that may harm her. Nothing, not even a single living being was in the what exactly was taking her energy? And finally she heard something, a roar, a _Dragonite's_ roar. She turned around and she smiled at the familiar sight of the yellow lizard.

"Dragonite!" she cried. Dragonite landed to a spot near the girl and Titanium quickly hopped aboard her old friend. "Let's go home! Please hurry Dragonite!" she said anxiously, Chimchar whimpering in her arms.

"Titanium" Tsikuza cried as she sees her daughter flying on Dragonite in a distance and races to hug her as soon as she lands."Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine but..." she turned her attention towards Chimchar. "This Chimchar needs serious help!" Tsikuza looked at the whimpering creature with her kind eyes. "Alright, let's see what we can do for it."

_-A few hours later-_

"Chim..." Chimchar lay on a pillow as it slowly opens it eyes, its flames burning as it normally does, almost burning its blanket in the process.

"Oh! So you've finally awaken!" Titanium said that made the Pokemon jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you there." the girl reached for a bowl on a shelf near the tab;e that Chimchar was on. "Eat this." Titanium grab a spoonful of soup from the bowl and pointed it to Chimchar. "Say ah!" she directed, making Chimchar open its mouth and Titanium puts the spoon in it. "Char!" Chimchar happily said and opens its mouth again, waiting to be fed. "Good huh? Okay, you can have some more." she did the same thing and Chimchar happily gulped the soup.

Titanium felt a tug on her pants then at found her little brother standing there. "Well hello there little brother, what brings you here?" The 4 year old blonde looked at his older sister and smirked. "Can I help feed Chimchar?" Titanium gave out a sigh and grinned, she was expecting this outcome. She carried the boy and put him on top of a high chair, not that he needed one and the fact that the mini table that used to hold the boy's food when he was a baby no longer fit if she put it on.

"Here." she gave the boy the spoon and placed the bowl on the table and watched as the child gave Chimchar a few more spoonfuls of soup. "No...of course it wouldn't, he was a child now, not an infant, and it was normal for him to be curious about this things_. _He was growing up, and fast too, yeah, she can't deny that, and in time he'll become a father and would care for his son too, but she knew that it'll take a long time but still...she wanted to be there watching over him, guiding him, helping him and of course disciplining him like the brother he is, yes, even if it means from a long distance, she would always be there for him, since it was her duty, as his older sister." the girl though and smiled as her brother gave her back the bowl, smiling the childish smile of his. Then, the image fainted.

Titanium slowly opened her eyes faced her Infernape who was shaking her shoulder just a moment ago absentmindedly . "A dream of the past?" she asked herself and shook her head. "Yeah, that's probably it." she smiled and faced the Flame Pokemon again. "What is it Infernape?" she asked, sleepily then yawned. Infernape pointed at the surface below and Titanium did the same, looking at the sea and the region a few kilometers away. "Sinnoh..." the young Top Ranger said to herself and patted her Flygon. "We're almost home you guys."

_

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's the end of Titanium's BIO! Hope you like it and please review!**** If you don't know who Titanium's little brother is I don't know how I'm suppose to describe him!**_  
_


	4. A fresh start for the two

**A/N: There is finally some romance hints in this chapter! Look forward to it!**

* * *

Platinum blinked when she heard the name. Where has she heard that name before? She couldn't remember but it seemed so familiar. Yes, she _knew _she has heard it before, but where? Has she really become so forgetful that she forgets such a handsome face, even though she can't see his _entire _face, only the lower part of his eyes. She blushed at that last thought, yes, he was handsome, very handsome indeed. She shook her head at that thought. "Snap out of it!" she told herself. But even so, why is she staring at him and blushing at the same time as well? The man looked around to see if there was any other Pokemon that still wants to target the girl.

After a few more minutes he finally faced the girl and Platinum stopped staring at him like he was the last chicken leg on the planet and hid her blushing face with her bangs. It was a good thing her hat fell off when she and Rapidash tripped. The cloaked man look at the girl with concern, Platinum noticing it and blushed even harder, it was a good thing her bangs were long. The boy noticed something on the heiress' leg and saw a small barb at the girl's right leg. "Poison Sting..."he tried to pull it out but the girl whimpered in pain and blushed at the boy's sudden actions. "Don't move too much." the boy advised and plucked the barb off and the wound bled a little. The young guardian tore a piece of his sleeve and wrapped it around the blushing girl's leg. "Thank you." Platinum said and tried to get up. "Take it easy." the boy advised, guiding her to a standing position. Platinum's legs shook as she tried to take a step. Big mistake. She accidentally tripped!

"Wah!" the boy cried as the girl fell on him and they both rolled over the path until they stopped. Platinum panted for air and her entire face turn as red as a ripe tomato as she realized the position she was currently in. The boy underneath her didn't seem to notice the strange position he was currently in, but his hat seemed to uncover some of his hair or his light golden bangs at least. Platinum looked at the boy, his eyes still closed, and stared at him. He looked somehow...familiar...Yes she knows that face, but who? Her mind must not be working so well right now. Who is this masked man that makes her world turn around. Her heart beats faster. What was this feeling in her chest that made her heart beat so fast, no...beat at its fastest? The boy's eyes opened and blushed as well, seeing the girl on top of him. "If big sis finds out about this...I'm gonna become a pile of soot!" the boy thought and noticed that his bangs were showing. "Oh no!" he panicked in his head and pulled at his hat, covering his bangs again. "Now, I'm in even more trouble! If Little Miss finds out who I am...I'm really dead!" he is really panicking in his head right now, but not showing it in his face and remained calm. "And just when big sis was going home! This is really, REALLY BAD!" he panicked in his head even more, almost showing it in his face. "Keep calm...keep calm..." he said to himself and got up and then...

Platinum looked at the boy, seeing his emotionless face. "Looks like his going to get up" she thought and started to move away but at the last moment the boy sat upright and...

The two teenagers' noses were so close to each other that both of them can feel the warm breath of the other and they both blushed. The scene remained like that for a while, one looking at the other's face like time didn't seem to exist. Yes, it was just the two of them together, looking at each other's eyes. It was magical. But like all things it had to end. When it did the two finally realized the state they were in and backed away from each other, still blushing hard. The two exchanged smiles. Platinum being a shy and sheepish smile, the boy's playful but somehow comforting as well. That smile...it seemed so familiar as well...but it didn't matter to her, because if there's one thing she realized after all that happened this day, its that...

The moon setting in the distance, and the sun's light shined on the boy's handsome face, making the girl realize the feeling even more.

Yes, there was no doubt about it...she has fallen in love with the boy.

_-Meanwhile-_

_"_Beep! Beep!" Titanium's styler beeped and she answered it. "Titanium, a.k.a. "The Flare Ranger" reporting. Oh hello Professor!" the girl said as she sees the familiar face of Professor Rowan on her Fine Styler's screen. "It's been a while Titanium!" the professor greeted. "Are you almost there?" Titanium nodded. "Just a few more minutes Professor..." she said looking at the distance. "I'll see you in the lab, don't worry about it!" she replied. The professor's reply being a nod. She closed her screen and looked at the horizon. "I'm almost home...Pearl, my little brother..."

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Was that one long!**


	5. Back home

**A/N: Okay, this is the newest chapter so please look forward to it!**

* * *

The sun rises at a distance as the masked boy stood up**. **"Well...seems like its time for me to go then..." he started to walk away, but the girl hesitated. "Wait!" she cried which made the boy turn around. "Please don't leave just yet!" The boy faced her, kindness in his eyes. "I'm sorry...but I need to go now." he said in a kind voice, a familiar tone that the girl just can't seem to remember. "Please..wait." the walked closer to the girl. "Don't worry..."he said and snapped his fingers, a faint green light coming out of it and at the same time Platinum felt drowsy. "Why do I feel...so sleepy?" the girl fell and the boy caught her, she closed her eyes as she fell asleep in the boy's arms. The boy gently let her down on the grass and put a hand over her injury and muttered an ancient language, a green light cloaked his hand and shifted over the girl's leg injury.

After a while the light disappeared and the boy went closer to the girl's serene sleeping face. "...We'll meet again." he whispered on the girl's ear and stood up, the sun's rays covering his body as he turned away. "Good night..." he turned to face the girl again and smiled. "...Lady Platinum Berlitz." and with those words he vanished with the gentle wind breeze...

* * *

Titanium jumped off her Flygon as soon as it landed. Truth was, she was so excited to be home, she almost wanted to jump off the Pokemon the moment she spotted land. Well, as the trained and athletic young Top Ranger she was she would have done that but she still hesitated as she might just give the townspeople a heart attack seeing her jump fifty-five feet off the ground, so she didn't. She laughed that last thought off, if her mother saw that, she _will_ have a heart attack. Her mother might be a talented coordinator, even being the rival of their neighbor Johanna when they were younger, but she still needs to calm down more about this kind of things. I mean, if she doesn't then why did she agreed to my decision of becoming a Pokemon Ranger in the first place, knowing all that danger of forest fires, thunderstorms , Pokemon running out of control and causing hammock all around the city, volcanoes erupting and finally the ever so popular evil organizations, any mother would be worried for their only daughter.

I sighed and headed for the biggest house in town, Infernape by my side. Truth was, the only reason my mother agreed for me to become a Pokemon Ranger was because she was sure that I was going to be alright with Infernape around. Sad to say, she was right. Infernape helped me through all the troubles that faced my way, I would never forget that of course, but even so...I still miss that old feeling that I can do things by myself, without any help, like the old days. Yeah, when I was always in control..._THUD! _

"Ow!" I cried in pain after my face just hit the front door, now that was more like my brother's style, not mine. I sighed and opened the door, rubbing my nose while opening it. Normally I would barge in, not clumsily dragging my bags with one hand and rubbing my injured nose with the other. When I finally closed the door I muttered something so softly even I didn't hear it, a faint violet light cloaked my hand and I put it over my nose. When the light vanished I sighed in relief. "Much better..." I said to myself and headed for my room.

I opened my bedroom door, everything was clean and neat, just the way I like it. I plopped down on my bed and sighed. How nice was it to be back home! I laid there for a while and I opened my wardrobe, but when I did a note fell out.

A note? I opened the white piece of paper and recognized my mother's handwriting.

_Dearest Titanium,_

_ How have you been dear? I knew that you were coming home so I'm sorry that I'm unable to greet you there. I'm currently on a trip to see your cousins in Kanto, your father is as busy as ever in the Battle Frontier, you know how it is darling, he's just becoming so busy that he rarely comes home anymore, meanwhile your brother had to go do an errand or so I'm told. You must be feeling lonely there dear, but I'm sure that you're brother will be coming home sometime soon so don't be too sad okay? _

_By the way, I've also bought you a new set of clothes for you to wear. It must be tiring to wear the same uniform day after day so I thought that it might be useful for me to buy them. Stay safe! Your father and I are very proud of you Titanium, very, very proud. _

_P.S. Professor Rowan came to visit last week saying that he wants you to meet someone. Remember to pay him a visit in his lab!_

_ Love,_

_ Mother_

I looked at the note. _Professor Rowan wants me to meet someone?_ Well, let's just find out! I took the new set of clothes and went to change. _This is starting to get very interesting..._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you like it!**


	6. Pearl's side of the story

**A/N: Please enjoy this latest chapter and remember to review!**

* * *

Pearl sighed, he was carrying a brown box that he got from Professor Oak who was currently residing in Eterna City, and man was it heavy! Diamond was eating, as usual, or for a moment did he wish that he was carrying Dia's plastic bag instead of this incredibly heavy box that he didn't even know what's in it! But anyhow he let out a sigh of relief as he remembers the day before, and wondered if Dia noticed that he was actually _missing_. Yup, he was gone and Dia didn't even notice it!

_-The day before-_

Dia and Pearl was walking through the streets of Jubilife City, heading back to Sandgem Town, it was already dark as they head for a hotel room. Pearl plopped on his bed as soon as they opened the door to their suite. Dia kept on munching on his doughnuts as Pearl closed his eyes, taking off his scarf. _"Is it me or didn't Dia noticed that we're in a SUITE, and not an ordinary hotel room?"_ the 13 year old thought, and gave out another sigh as he saw Dia asleep on his own bed,tired and snoring as loud as a Snorlax who just happily ate a year's supply of Pokemon food then went right to bed. And then he noticed something, a Pokemon approaching to their room's window, a _Staraptor _to be exact. He jumped out of bed and opened the window that lead to the balcony, the Staraptor looked _very familiar..._But with all the Staraptors that his sister befriended he wasn't exactly sure...

The Staraptor held a Flame Mail. _"Oh boy..."_ he thought and took the note. He knew very well who sent him the letter... The Staraptor took out a clipboard from its sling bag. Pearl sweatdropped as he took the clipboard. _"They have these in Almia too?"_ he signed his signature on the note on the clipboard. _Pearl M._ He wrote on a fancy style, but if he asked his sister how his signature was... "_It looks like you wrote it in a hurry, and is that suppose to be a P? Looks more like a D, Dearl M...its like writing part of a letter to M but with an L at the end of Dear..._" Was always her reply. This time he made sure it looked like a P, and _not_ a D. He returned the clipboard and the Staraptor took off into the skies, probably heading back to the post office. Pearl opened the envelope and began reading it...

_-Later-_

It was half past seven, and Dia was pigging out on the restaurant right next to the hotel. Oh how unexpected... Pearl tried to ignore the fact that everyone was staring at his bestfriend with distaste. Sometimes he wished that Dia was the one who was thought proper manners instead of _him_. And if he didn't...he'd rather not think about that...He took the Flame Mail out of his pocket and recalled what was written in it.

"_Always remember your responsibility Pearl, always..._" a voice in the form of his sister's reminded in his head. "_Or I'll burn you to a crisp!_" Pearl shivered at that final thought. "_Just like big sis.._" he said to himself and shivered at the thought again. After dinner they went back to their room, Dia went right to sleep, again. Pearl looked at the Flame Mail again. _Your responsibilities..._the voice said again.

Pearl heaved out a loud sigh and took his jacket and scarf off, revealing his sleeveless black undershirt and threw them on the bed, he grabbed another pair of his pants from his bag and threw it on the bed as well and he faced it, putting his hands in front of him in a stop everything pose.

The wind grew chilly as his hair swaying together with it. A perfect circle with weird characters suddenly appeared right underneath him, then his body slowly being cloaked in blinding green light_. _He murmured something, his hand glowing greener with each word he said. "_Mei corporis..._" the glow turned harsher than it was, the boy closing his eyes to concentrate more_. _

"_Creo...tenus..duo..._" the light grew more intense by the minute, Pearl feeling his body turn stronger as it does. "_Accipio...__donum...charisma..._" the light cloaked his entire body, making him look like his glowing a white light from inside of him_. _"_Commodo...ego alius unus!"_ the light around him suddenly turned so harsh that is was blinding.

_-A few minutes after that-_

Pearl was lying in his bed, asleep. But someone was looking over him, it was...Pearl as well. "_Expleo explevi expletum_" the Pearl looking over the one sleeping murmured. "Duplication complete." he said to himself and then his eyes suddenly turned dead serious and opened the window. "_Vicissitudo_" he ordered, the circle appearing underneath him again then his clothes suddenly changed into a green cloak, a green hat and medieval clothing, green boots and a green hat. He pulled on his green gloves and took a black mask from inside his bag and put it on the upper part of his face.

He looked at Dia and at his sleeping duplicate and jumped out of the balcony after he closed the window, just like he was soaring in the wind.

_

* * *

_

Pearl looked at the town before them and sighed in relief. "Finally!" he shouted as they stood in front of Professor Rowan's lab. Dia opened the door since he was the one who wasn't carrying something heavy on his two hands.

"We're back Professo-" Pearl cut off and his eyes grew wide at what he saw. A young woman sat on the couch, drinking tea. Her dark blue-violet hair was cascaded on her back, her bangs toughed her eyes. Her flawless pale white skin was covered by a silvery-white turtleneck. She wore a short brownish-gray skirt with no frills and black leggings covered her legs until her ankle. A long cream scarf covered her neck. Her boots were in the color of beige like the lab's carpet. Her dazzling amber orange eyes met Pearl's and she smiled sweetly at the boy.

"Oh there you are!" the Professor's assistant said. Mr Berlitz wore a lab coat as usual. He had chestnut brown hair unlike his daughter Platinum. "The Professor's waiting for you." Dia followed him and placed the bag on the table. Pearl just stood there like an ice sculpture.

"Platinum! You're friends are here!" Mr. Berlitz announced and the girl came down from the stairs to greet the two boys.

Platinum greeted Dia as soon as she saw him and they started chatting, ignoring Pear who was as still as a statue. "Oh by the way...where's Pear-" she stopped as she noticed the boy just standing there.

"Pearl!" she greeted the boy and Pearl gave her a small smile. "How have you been? And why are you still carrying that heavy box?" Pearl looked at the box in his hands, not noticing he was still carrying it. Platinum helped Pearl to the table and he put the box there, then he took another glance at the lady who was sipping her cup of tea, like she's ignoring the three teenagers. Pearl looked away, but then the woman's mouth finally opened.

"Well...Pearl..." she said, making the three all look at her. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked putting her cup down as the two other dexholders stare at the blonde boy.

"You know her?" Platinum asked. Dia stared hard at the woman, like he was trying to figure out where he has seen her before. Pearl cringed his lips. "...She's..." he took a deep breath as he stared at the woman, whose gaze was on the table instead of them then back at Platinum and Dia who were both intently looking at him, waiting for an answer. "She's my older sister."

"WHAT?" the two yelled out.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! The two finally meet Titanium!**


	7. Arguments

**A/N: Well...last day of semester break...hope you guys like this new chapter!**

* * *

Pearl's eyebrow was twitching in irritation. Platinum and Dia sat at the seat in front of the two "siblings". The Professor and Mr. Berlitz sat in the middle of the two dexholders. Titanium just kept sipping her tea and Platinum and Dia were staring at her, almost as if they're actually doubting her existence.

"_Pearl has a sister?_" Platinum thought trying to see if there were any hint that they were, but so far none. Titanium's long hair was dark blue-violet, not blonde, and her hair style was_ way_ different from Pearl's. Her bangs reached her eyes, having the possibility of covering half of her face completely, and above her bangs there was an M style that shaded her bangs that separated them from her other longer hair, other than that, two long strands of her hair were upright but bent in the middle, like an antenna. Her skin was pale white, but it was just a bit whiter than Pearl's. Her eyebrows were a bit thinner than Pearl's and her face seemed much calmer than Pearl's fun-loving but sometimes serious expressions. But Platinum haven't seen the color of her eyes yet, since she hasn't opened them ever since she came here, is it possible she's blind? Or is it because she's just shy?

Dia was glaring at her now. "_She looks very familiar..._" he thought. "_So where have I seen her before?_" He said, his hand touching his chin like a detective thinking how to solve the mystery.

Pearl's eyebrow kept twitching. He was so irritated by all this! He took a moment to look at the girl seating next to him, her eyes still closed. He got even more irritated as she just sat there, very ladylike, her eyes still closed, she was doing exactly nothing! He was going to explode any second now, he could not stand this silence! His mouth opened. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, trying not to sound irritated. She sighed but she didn't face him, eyes _still_ closed.

"That is of no importance Pearl." she answered. Pearl can feel himself boiling in anger, but he kept calm. She faced the Professor, her eyes finally opened. Platinum gasped. She had _orange _eyes the color of amber, just like Pearl!

"Anyway Professor, why did you tell me to drop by here?" she asked her eyes dead serious. Professor Rowan made a face that says 'Hmm?'. "You of all people should know that Titanium." he replied, making the girl name Titanium sigh.

She stood up and patted the box on the table. "Is it because of this?" she asked curiously. The Professor nodded, making the girl open the box, but when she did her face darkened and she looked plain miserable. Her hand began to tremble a little, but is it because of the horror of what's in the box or simply because of anger? "Professor..." she murmured. "Why is there an Apriblender here?" she asked angrily. Platinum sweatdropped. "_She acts just like Pearl when he's angry..._" she thought. The Professor let out a chuckle and Titanium let out a sigh. She took the Apriblender out of the box and opened the plastic bag and took out many colored Apricorns.

"Ooh! Apricorns!" Diamond butt in, his mouth drooling. Titanium put about 5 Black Apricorns in the Apriblender and walked outside. She pulled out a Pokeball and threw it, a black and white Pokemon coming out. Pearl felt himself gulp at the sight of the Disaster Pokemon, it's scythe like tail was extra sharp, its cat like face seemed even stricter and scarier than the first time Pearl laid his eyes on it. Its trainer sat on its back, being Titanium's main transportation on land, Absol was used to having people ride on its back and smiled sweetly at Titanium. The girl smiled back and it started to move around in lightning speed. By the look of it, Absol must have turned much stronger than the last time Pearl saw it, which would be about a year ago at most. He watched in awe as his sister took full control of her Pokemon whenever she took a turn, her hair flowing together with the wind.

When she finally stopped riding the Pokemon she handed the Apriblender to the Professor, her hair a bit messy but otherwise she still looked beautiful. She smiled and explained what she just did. "As you see, only five Apricorns can be used at once, then you should walk or ride at least a hundred steps to mix up the Apricorns."

"Why can't we just shake it to mix the Apricorns?" Platinum asked like she was in class, even raising her hand. Titanium's gazed turned to her and she smiled, but that smile seemed more like a smirk rather than a smile. "That's because if you shake it, the effect on the Pokemon you give the Aprijuice to will not be as strong as if you walk one hundred steps. Got it?" Platinum nodded and paid more attention to what the older girl was saying.

"So the more a person walks, the milder the juice in the Apriblender becomes, so if you want to make a very mild Aprijuice, you shouldn't use it the moment it first mixes." Now this was getting more like a lesson than an explanation. Pearl gave out a yawn, but luckily his sister didn't notice it. He was bored, very bored. He _already_ knew all of this since a young age, so he started to doze off. "So a batch of Aprijuice can only make three servings since 5 Apricorns aren't enough to make more than that. Understand?" she finished, her two "students" Platinum and Dia finished taking notes and nodded in agreement.

Professor Rowan thanked Titanium for explaining that fact. "Alright, so know we should research on how the different types of Aprijuices affects the performance stats of the different types of Aprijuices. Care to help me with that?" Platinum, Diamond and Titanium nodded in agreement, Pearl still dozing off in a corner. Titanium coughed. No reply. She coughed again, a bit louder this time. Still no reply. She got a bit irritated. "Excuse me Professor." she bowed and dragged the sleeping Pearl with her.

"Pearl!" she shoved his shoulder. "Pearl!" she shoved his shoulder again. She sighed, knowing that she can't wake him up like that and positioned a hand in front of him. "_Excito!_" she commanded, a small flash of violet light coming out of her hand making Pearl wake up with a start. "_Contego!_" he ordered in surprise and a small shield appeared in front of him then he saw his sister, and let out a sigh making the shield disappear. "Sorry about that..." he said. Titanium glared at him, her amber eyes suddenly turned fierce, making it look like a weak flame. "You should learn how to control your powers more you know..." she said and sat next to him. "I know..." he replied.

"But even so..." she said, a bit angry. "Even if you are the heir to our family's wealth you shouldn't be out just using them!" his gazed suddenly turned to her. "Does that mean...you know?" he asked, hoping that his sister doesn't know what he's talking about. "Of course I know idiot!" she barked. "Do you know how much in trouble you were if she finds out who you really are?" She asked angrily at the boy, his eyes suddenly turned as fierce as hers."Of course I know that!" he barked back. "But helping out people is what our family lives for, right?" he stood up.

Titanium stood up as well, her eyes angrier than ever, but somehow it was also full of concern. "Listen Pearl...you know how dangerous it is if they find out who your other self is, or worse..." her face suddenly looked caring, but still strict enough to make him contain eye contact. "What if somebody else finds out what our _real_ last name is?" His gaze suddenly shifted. "And so what? Nobody even knows our family is still alive..." he said bitterly. Titanium's eyes turned furious again. "How could you say that?" she barked at the boy, still not making eye contact. "You know how much our family has sacrificed! You know just how hard it was for us to live in the shadows, to always live in secret! You know how hard it was for us to move on from our family's previous title! Your rightful title!" she said and Pearl could feel his anger boiling inside of him. "And so how about you then? You always say that I should move on! But how about you? You've never moved on! Ever since _he_ went away you were always forcing yourself to smile, to look happy, but you never were! You were always fooling everyone around you, saying that 'Everything's fine' and stuff! You don't even want to love again since _he _left you!" Pearl paused for a moment realizing what he just said and looked at his sister. Titanium's eyes began to water and she just suddenly turned away, not even daring to face her brother and ran off.

Platinum went outside the lab, looking for the two siblings. She looked around her and noticed Titanium running toward her in a distance and just past by her when she did. Platinum could only just stare at her face, full of sadness. A tear drop fell off her cheek as she past by the younger girl. Platinum wondered why the older girl was acting like that and headed for the direction in which she saw the girl came from. The moment she saw Pearl she yelled his name. "Pearl!" she greeted happily, but the boy just stood there, not even bothering to look at the girl. Platinum was confused. Pearl hated it when the person he talked to was not making eye contact, but this time he seemed to be the other way around. His face was just as sad as his sister's, but there was another emotion shown in it too. Regret. Platinum felt sorry for the boy, just standing there all quiet. "I..." he murmures. "What have I done?"

* * *

**A/N: A bit longer than usual so I hope you liked it!**

**x-rinkai-x - Really? I didn't know that! I just found my avatar on Photobucket(or was it DevianArt?)and I thought it was so cute I decided to make it my avatar! And I really liked you're drawing too!  
**


	8. Pasts Revealed

**A/N: Okay! A lot of secrets or just hints will be revealed at this chapter so please sit back, relax and enjoy! Oh and special thanks to Teh Dilbert San as well for giving me ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, just my OCs Titanium, Tsikuza, Pete and their Pokemon respectively.**

* * *

Pearl punched the bark of the first tree he saw in frustration. He shouldn't have mentioned _that guy_. Of all the possible things he can say to her, he needed to mention _him_. If only Platinum wasn't behind him, he would have destroyed that tree with just one hit. He clenched his fists, the rain started to fall heavily as Pearl's mouth moved but he didn't say a single word.

Against the falling rain, Platinum decided to put a comforting hand on Pearl's shoulder other than running to shelter. She felt sorry for the boy, even if she didn't know what was going on, she knew it was serious for it to make Pearl this way. She led the boy to a near cavern that was big enough to shelter both of them from the rain. The boy just kept staring at the pouring rain, not looking at the girl but even so, he thanked her for bringing him out of the rain. But he didn't seem to be thankful though, seeing that he didn't face her or even smiled when he said that. He looked as depressed as the rain was itself, but she didn't want to say that in front of him, not when he's looking this sad.

Pearl continued to stare at the rain pouring heavily. _Water, the rain was pouring water, yes, he was named after water, a descendant of his family was always named after their dominant element, for him it was water, his parents couldn't pick a specific name that will go with water and have his father's first letter in his name, so they decided to name him Pearl, his mother used to tell him he was named that way because he was as precious as the pearls in the sea, the same way his sister was named, even though the element she is dominant in is a metal brittle to was fire. _The thoughts of fire made him feel even more uncomfortable. Even though he is dominant in water, he can still use other elements, and fire is the one that he'd rather not use, especially after what he saw three years ago...

* * *

Titanium kept on running, tears falling down her cheek every now and then. _How could he say that? I knew he was angry but he didn't need to mention_ _him. _Another tear fell down and suddenly it started to rain heavily as if the rain was crying with her. She didn't dare stop running, she didn't even look where she was heading, she didn't care, she just needed to get away, to be by herself, to cry the thoughts off her mind. She stopped for a moment, knowing that she'll get a cold if she doesn't look for shelter soon. But when she did her eyes widened, how cruel fate was to her...another tear fell of her cheek, the rain still poured down heavily, and the clouds were still gray. She stood in front of a hill, a tree on the top.

Her feet slowly walked toward the tree, like it was moving on its own. She looked at the ground, her heart aching just like that fateful day, though some of the pain has subsided, her heart still ached greatly for _his_ lost. She wasn't able to tell him how she really felt, she had powerful magics, and yet, she couldn't save _him_. She stared hard at the gravestone underneath the tree.

Pete Anderson

Born: August 18, 1991

Died: July 27, 2007

* * *

_-Three years ago, Sinnoh region-_

"Hey sis!" Pearl waved as he spotted his sister flying in a distance. She was riding her Flygon together with her Infernape as usual., her Top Ranger Uniform was different though, a red long-sleeved jacket with yellow vertical lines on each sleeve, a white undershirt with blue lines on the side, red and black hiking boots and black and yellow shorts with longer biking shorts inside, on her neck was a forest green scarf, worn in the same way Pearl does and she also had a black belt bag. Her hair was in a neat ponytail and her hair was a bit shorter then than it is now.

Titanium gave her younger brother a hug, its been six months she last saw him, but to her it seemed like a whole year. "Well somebody's grown!" she said once she let go of her grip on the boy. "So how have things been doing here Pearl?" she asked as they both headed for the biggest house in town. "Pretty good I guess." he answered.

Pearl was the one who opened the door, since he got there first and because his sister was tired from her trip from Almia, but the moment he did he made a face. Titanium looked to see what made Pearl look so sour and then she made the exact same face.

Dia was in their house standing on a chair trying to get his Munchlax let go of the jar of cookies on top of a shelf. "DIAMOND!" Pearl yelled making the boy and his Munchlax fall down in a sickening CRASH!

_-After that-_

"You know you could've just waited." Pearl said as he took a whole cake out of the refrigerator while Titanium made tea. Dia sat at the dinner table along with his Munchlax who was drooling at the cake like his trainer. The two siblings put the food on the table and the moment Pearl slices all the cakes...

Titanium stared hard at what she was looking at, she didn't even blink at the sight of Lax trying to get the entire cake while Diamond holds him back and Pearl shoves the cake away from it. She couldn't even drink the cup of tea she was holding because of the noise they were making.

_-Later-_

"Why do you eat so much Dia?" Pearl said as he handed Dia a piece of cake, his _twelfth _piece of cake. Dia took the cake but he didn't eat it, _yet_. The blue eyed boy thinks for a moment then shrugs. "Cause I like to." And with those words he gobbled up the piece of cake with one bite. Titanium heaved out a sigh just like her brother. then a noise rang. "I'll get it!" Titanium said as she went to answer the house form. "Hello? Who is this?'

"Titania!" a male voice called from the other end. The girl smiled at her nickname, she knew that voice as well as her own. "Pete! How are you? I missed you!" the two best friends talked for quite a while, Pearl and Dia was still eating now with Pearl's Chahiko and Titanium's Infernape joining in. "So when will you come back from your studies?" Titanium asked and there was a few minutes of silence. "2 days from now I guess." Pete replied. He was currently studying in the Johto Region, so he hasn't been able to visit his family and friends in Sinnoh very much. Titanium squealed for joy inside, but she was calm. "That's great!" she exclaimed, feeling happy. "Oh by the way can I talk to Pearl?" he asked. "Pearl? My brother? Oh, okay." she said. "Pearl!" she called and the boy came running into the living room. "Yeah?" he asked and Titanium handed the phone to him. "Pete wants to talk to you." Pearl raised an eyebrow but he took the phone anyway. "Hi there Peter." he said. "Don't call me that!" Pete yelled. "You know how much I hate people calling me that!" Pearl sighed. "Okay, let's get to the point why you wanted to talk to me." There was silence again. It was a good thing he couldn't see Pete in the other end, because he was blushing like crazy. "You like my sister don't you?" Pearl finally asked wich made Pete blush even harder. "Please don't tell her!" Pete pleaded. "Don't worry I won't. So please tell me exactly why you wanted to talk to me?" Pearl asked a little sarcastically. Again there was silence and Pearl was getting a little irritated. "Oh would you just confess to her already?" he yelled at the phone but not loud enough for Titanium to hear. Pete blushed hard again. "Umm...okay, but there's something I need to ask you first." _Finally!_ Pearl said in his head while he rolled his eyes. "Could you come with me when I do?" Pete asked. Pearl grinned. "Of course!" he said which made Pete sigh in relief. "Thank you..." the older boy said, and that ended the conversation.

"So what did Pete say?" Titanium asked once Pearl went back to the dining table. "Oh, he asked if there was a new college in town so he wouldn't need to go to Johto to study!" he lied, but Titanium bought it anyway. "There isn't even a nursery here so how could there ever be a college?" Titanium said then drinks her tea while Dia continues to eat the cake.

_-The next day-_

"BREAKING NEWS!" a reporter said. Titanium and Pearl were watching the news while they ate their dinner. "A passenger plane that was headed for Sinnoh from Johto crashed near the Battle Zone half an hour ago. They say that an estimated 700 people were on that plane. So far there are 218 casualties found. The plane had engine trouble and as reported from some people who saw this incident that the plane even burst into flames before it crashed near the Survival Area..."

Titanium felt a little worried as she changed the channel. Pete was coming home tomorrow evening so that means he won't be boarding a plane until tomorrow afternoon, but she still was worried at the possibility...

Pearl noticed his sister's sad face. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure that Pete's still alive." Pearl assured his sister which made her feel a little comfortable as they continued their dinner.

"Well I 'm gonna take a bath now." Titanium said as she goes upstairs to her room's bathroom. Pearl nodded as he went to his own room, he looked at the phone at his desk, he had a new message. Pearl took it and sat on his bed but the moment he opened it his eyes turn wide. He ran toward his sister's room and barged the door open. Luckily she just took her scarf off as he entered her room. "Pearl! What are you doing here? I thought I told you-" she cut herself off as she saw her brother's facial expression. Pearl showed her the message he got. Titanium's hands shook as she took it. Her eyes suddenly turned wide and she dropped the phone. She got on her knees, her eyes began to water and she couldn't stop herself from sobbing her heart out.

_I'm taking the next plane home now..._

_so I'll arrive in the evening._

_Please don't tell Titanium about this,_

_I want it to be a surprise!_

_ - Pete_

_-Three days later-_

Titanium knelt in front of Pete's grave, her fists clenched as more tears fell down her cheek. Pearl asked if she wanted company, she said no, she didn't want him to see her like this, in this sorrowful state.

* * *

"I feel sorry for her..." Platinum said after Pearl told her the story. "...it must have been hard for her."

"Yeah..." Pearl agreed. "...it was."

_Now I know why she took off like that..._Platinum thought and then she let out a sneeze. "Achoo!" She felt cold, she didn't have her coat or her scarf on, and the winds were chilly. Pearl noticed it and took off his jacket and put it around her. Platinum blushed, Pearl hid his face so she wouldn't be able to see his. "Thank you." Platinum said and Pearl faced her. "Don't mention it." he smiled, she smiled back.

* * *

_How pitiful you are Titanium, so so pitiful... _she said to herself. Suddenly she noticed a presence, she turned around only to be face to face with a pink pixie like Pokemon. "Mesprit?" she said. "What are you doing here?"

The Emotion Pokemon smiled as it twirled its tail around the girl's wrist and pulled her along. "Hey wait!" Titanium said, but she went along anyway...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Oh and please send a review as well!**


	9. What are you guys doing here?

**A/N: Hi guys its been a while! Sorry if I kept you guys waiting! Well wait no more and here's Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but if I did own it this story would have become a reality!**

* * *

Mesprit kept pulling my hand as we went jogging through the forest of Lake Verity. Does she even know that it may just get seen in that form and possibly caught by a trainer passing by? It didn't matter to the pink pixie Pokemon though, but it seemed to be somewhat in a hurry like something was wrong. I didn't know what was happening to make the Emotion Pokemon act this way, but I ran faster anyway, Mesprit rarely shows up to me, okay, well, more often than it does to other people but even so...

"Hey there! Is that you Titanium?" a female voice yelled, though in a distance. I gasped and put my hand in front of Mesprit, my magic seal appearing then a blast of wind came out of the seal, surrounding Mesprit. The owner of the voice came closer and closer. _Come on...come on...faster!_ I thought as Mesprit glowed a little as the person came nearer, then a flash of light appeared.

A blue-haired woman around her early 30's appeared as Titanium turned around. "It is you Titanium!" the woman said. She had sapphire blue eyes a bit lighter than Diamond, she was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and a red apron around her blue pants and carried a basket full of berries. "Hello Johanna, its been a long time." I smiled at the sight of Diamond's mother, she smiled back. "And who is this?" she said looking at the girl next to me, she had magenta colored hair, about 15 years of age, her bangs being tied upward with a red ribbon, she had amber eyes a bit lighter than mine, she had pale white skin, she wore a light blue long sleeved turtleneck, gloves and light blue pants with a red gem at the end and wore light blue running shoes.

The girl smiled and I let out a sigh of relief, the transformation was a success. "What's her name?" Johanna asked. _Uh-oh._ The girl opened her mouth but I cut her off. "Its Yasakani." I said. My eyebrows kind of twitched after I said that. How could I not? I just used the name of the most important magatama! Really, what kind of name was Yasakani? Okay to tell you the truth I went random on that name. I took a deep breath, hoping Johanna will buy it.

"That's a wonderful name!" she exclaimed. I sweatdropped. _Wonderful? Wonderful? WONDERFUL?_ I didn't know how it was supposed to be a wonderful name!...but I was relieved that Johanna bought it though. "Okay, well I have to go now Titanium, it was nice meeting you Yasakani!" Johanna said as she headed outside the forest. I sighed as I face 'Yasakani'. "We got lucky there you know..." I said as I put out my hand in front of her one more time, the violet magic seal appearing once I did and the same wind went to the girl again, making her glow."...Mesprit." I said once the pixie went back to its original form. Mesprit smiled and I let out another sigh. "Well, where are we going anyway?" I asked, curious. Mesprit just pulled my hand using its tail, again.

We went deeper and deeper through the forest, but I recognized the way we were going through. _Yep, there was no doubt we were heading for... _We reached a clearing, the lake's shores were clean and had grass planted on it, just the way I remembered it and then I saw the island in the middle of the lake. _...Lake Verity's cavern. _

I walked at the shores, feeling the wind on my face, its been a while since I last visited this place. Mesprit flew over the water, I stepped into the water, but once my foot touched the water, I hesitated. I took a step back and looked at my reflection on the water. _That's right...I can't surf or walk in water on my own anymore..._ I thought then took a Pokeball from my belt and tossed it into the air, a Dragonair coming out of it. I hop on to Dragonair's back as I followed Mesprit to its home.

"Thanks Dragonair." I said as I returned the Dragon Pokemon back to its Pokeball. I put the ball back into my belt together with the remaining five. I followed Mesprit inside the Cavern, Mesprit flying all over the place like it was excited. Then I realized why it was excited, two flashes of light appeared inside the cavern, one blue the other yellow. I let out a gasp. "Azelf? Uxie? What are you doing here?" I yelled out.

The Lake Guardians flew around the cavern happy to see each other again. I was confused at what was happening, the three of them are rarely seen on one place at the same time, and when they come to a person like me its usually because they are going to tell me something important, and worse: I might be punished! But I haven't done anything wrong! Well, there was that time I nearly made Pearl fall off a cliff but that was an accident! And besides that was like...4 years ago! I ran around the cavern like the first time my Infernape used Extreme Speed, running in random directions not knowing how to stop myself from panicking. The three legendary Pokemon kept watching me like I was their robot toy or something.

_Calm down girl, calm down! _I told my self as I took deep breaths. Mesprit went next to my side first, then the other two came along as well. I stopped panicking as the three legendary Pokemon gave me a tackling hug which made me lose my balance and fall on the floor. I laughed as they all were on top of me, smiling.

"Okay guys, you can get off now." I said as the three floated into the air as they were supposed too. "Okay Mesprit, spill the beans." I said, facing the Emotion Pokemon. "Why did you led me here?"

Mesprit smiled. but to me it was more like a smirk. Azelf did the same, though Uxie just had an emotionless face on, like it was disagreeing with the two other lake guardians.

_Uh-oh._

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: So how do you guys like it? Please send a review of what you think of this chapter!**


	10. In a cave

**A/N: Sorry if I took so long you guys! Here's the latest chapter with more Haughtyshipping hints so please enjoy and don't forget to review! **

* * *

"Hahaha! Mesprit! Azelf! Stop it! HAHA!" Titanium pleaded, the Emotion and Willpower Pokemon tickling her like crazy. Uxie just floated in a distance, being the more mature one and just watched the other two keep tickling the young adult to tears.

"Okay..." Titanium said as she sat up, relieved that the two finally stopped. The lake guardians all looked at her with a happy expression, though she wasn't sure if Uxie was actually _watching_ since its eyes never show. She let out a sigh and stood up, her facial expression changing from playful to dead serious as she walked to the three legendaries.

Azelf turned to Mesprit and Uxie who nodded. Titanium was confused, normally she wouldn't hesitate to read a person or a Pokemon's mind, but this time it seems the three has blocked her telepathy ability, for a while at least, then all of the tree looked at the girl, meeting her gaze. "Alright." Titanium decided, her face turning serious again. "Tell me exactly what is going on."

_-Meanwhile, with Pearl-_

Pearl sighed as the rain just kept on pouring_._ Sometimes he wished the weather didn't need to reflect his feelings like a mirror. "_If this keeps up, I won't be able to take the Lady back home..._" he thought to himself as he looked at Platinum who was at the very end of the cave, shivering from the cold.

"Achoo!" she sneezed then grasped tighter to Pearl's jacket. "_This isn't going to work..._" she told herself as she could feel herself burning up with a fever. She buried her face in her knees and sighed. She tilted her head and was surprised to see Pearl standing over her, offering his handkerchief while he looked away. "Here." he said, still not facing the girl. Platinum blushed and smiled. "Thank you." she said, taking the handkerchief then blowing into it. "I'll buy you a new one." she said, folding the handkerchief and putting it on the floor. "You really don't need to do that." he said and sat next to her, and then he felt something funny, something was hot, he checked his temperature. "_No, its not me..._" he said to himself, knowing that he probably will heat up whenever its cold, then he noticed the girl sitting beside him, Platinum was breathing heavily, as if it was hard for her to breathe.

"You're burning a fever." Pearl stated, feeling Platinum's forehead with his hand. "No, I'm not." Platinum said with hardship then coughed. "You are!" Pearl got up, Platinum felt a bit annoyed at the boy's actions. "Don't be a pest Pearl, I'm fine." she coughed again. "We don't have time to argue! You're sick so just stay here, for a while, I'll go get some wood." he said and left the cave into the rain."Wait!" Titanium yelled out, but she was already alone and sick in the dark cave.

Pearl ran through the rain, his hair and clothes getting a bit wet, but he didn't care. "_Aqua velo_!" he commanded, a faint blue ^ glowed in his right shoulder as he did and a force field of water formed above him, blocking the rain from above as he jumped to a tree branch. "Conjuro te telum..." he murmured while two green seals appeared in both his hands."_Sabers gemino_!" two identical sabers appeared in his hands as he slashed through a tree branch cutting it then jumped to the next, like it was part of his morning routine.

_-A while later-_

Platinum let out yet another sneeze, this time she was feeling numb all over that she needed to lie down. She had trouble breathing, and she was cold too with winter just around the corner, she made Pearl's jacket a pillow so she didn't have anything left to cover her from the cold other than her own thin clothes. She coughed again, her throat hurting. She looked at the cave entrance and wondered if the boy planned on returning soon. And then she saw his shadow coming, she smiled then coughed again. Pearl ran toward the girl with a big "Are you alright?" he put the pile of logs and branches on the ground and went to her side, feeling her forehead with his hand.

"_This is bad..._" he thought as he tore his left sleeve off and wiped the sweat off her forehead, she had a fever, and a rather bad one at that, she obviously got the cold from staying in the rain, but there was something else that the boy noticed, not just the fever but something a lot more severe. Platinum felt her face get red, not by the fact that Pearl was trying his best to help her, but because she was feeling very sick, but she tried her best to give a reassuring smile, which only made the boy feel even more worried about her condition.

"You'll be alright." Pearl kept on saying, putting a wet piece of cloth, from who knows where, on Platinum's forehead and she later fell asleep. Pearl gave out a sigh. "_Thought she would never fall asleep..._" he thought then stood up, his magic seal reappearing underneath him "_Praecipio tibi __cura..._" he murmured, his eyes glowing blazing yellow, the ^ on his shoulder glowing blue again. "_O Arceus date sana eam ... plee__!_" he cried to the heavens, light surrounded him that turned into rays going to Platinum's body, slowly but surely, she was healing. "Gratias tibi, Domine Arceus." Pearl thanked as he got to his knees, a bit tired as he looked at the girl's leg, the poison permanently gone, the poison that made the injury in her leg when she got lost in the forest, when Pearl rescued her disguised as the guardian of the lake. "_I wish I could tell you Lady..._" he thought to himself as he looked at the girl's serene, sleeping face. "_...I am the Masked Guardian you seek..._"

_-Back with Titanium-_

Titanium clenched her fists, she was on her knees and her bangs covered the upper part of her face. She was obviously not happy at what the three lake guardians just told her. "Soon? Will _it_ happen soon?" she asked, a mix of concern and anger in her voice. The three nodded which made her look at the back of her right hand, it was covered by a black fingerless glove, but what lie underneath it was what worried her. "Is it really inevitable? Two more years? That fast?" she asked, and the lake trio nodded again, this time with a sad expression. Titanium was suppose to be happy at what they were saying. The thing that her family has waited centuries for will finally happen in just two more years, but she couldn't help but feel scared as well, the three pixies felt the same way too.

"Is there any way to put it in a later date, I don't have to worry about anything...but Pearl's not ready yet, not yet at least." she said with misery, Uxie shook its head which completely destroyed Titanium's hope for making _it _happen in a later date. Titanium stood up and breathe heavily, she needed more time, no, _her little brothe_r needed more time, more time to prepare, more time to understand, more time to master his abilities, more time to be free. She shook the thoughts off her head, then made a decision that she was sure she would regret, her magic seal appearing in the ground underneath her as she chanted her spell.

"_Constructio: sacris arma!_" she commanded, her body being clothed by a dangerous bright light. When the light finally died, her clothes completely changed and transformed into a pure white armor, a white breastplate covered her cream colored sleeveless dress, a second skirt that is slightly longer than the mini skirt dress with her namesake metal on the sides of the waist covered the lower half of her body, titanium gloves with cloth at the top of it covered her elbows until the tip of her fingernails, showing her shoulders, and finally steel-like boots covered her legs. She drew the black sword that was on her belt and made a straight face and turned around. "Are you coming along with me?" she asked and all of the lake guardians nodded without hesitation. "Then let us make haste!" she raised her sword at the sky, her family's crest engraved on it, which she stared at for a few moments and touched the left side of her breast plate. "To Spear Pillar!"

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: So how did you guys like it? If you got confused to Titanium's armor then look for Saber Lily from Fate/Unlimited Codes Armor. **


	11. Triangle, a Look at the Distant Past

**A/N: Sorry if it took so long! Anyway hope you like this newest chapter!**

* * *

"Sister!" a young Pearl called to his sister who was standing in front of Lake Verity's shoreline, the girl turned around, she wasn't wearing her Ranger uniform and was instead wearing a black sleeveless shirt that covered her neck and black biking shorts that were 2 inches above the knee so she looked like she was a spy or make perverts drool the same way as Diamond drools when he saw Moomoo Milk at Cafe Cabin near Celestic Town, she also wore her usual black fingerless gloves and beige hiking boots though she wore a smaller sized one. Pearl was wearing something similar, a black short-sleeved shirt that didn't cover his neck, brownish grey jeans and brown hiking boots, he also had the same black fingerless gloves that his sister had, though a smaller size of course.

Titanium smiled as she saw the eight year old and headed for the inner part of the lake's forest once she had her brother on her side."You ready?" she asked as she grabbed her black belt bag from a tree branch next to her, Pearl nodded, his face full of excitement and grabbed the other black belt bag from another branch and they both headed inside.

Pearl was looking all around him as if sensing something, not very surprising there. There were at least a hundred and twenty Pokemon in the forest, or at least the Pokemon there was left in the west side. where they were. "Get ready for anything." her sister said and clenched her right fist as if feeling a fight was coming, Pearl could feel his right shoulder glowing faintly, Titanium felt the same with her right hand.

"Sometimes I hate going here at night..." Pearl murmured while his older sister managed a smile and looked at the night sky. "Its not so bad coming here you know..." she said and gazed at the stars. "They're beautiful tonight aren't they?" she asked, not leaving her gaze on the starry night sky, her smile turned into an emotional expression as the asterism of the Winter Triangle came into view. It has been a year since her birthmark has permanently appeared on her right hand, and now it was glowing a lot brighter than Pearl's who's ^ on his right shoulder was glowing very faintly as if it didn't existed at all. The both of them stared at the asterism but focused more on the triangle without its _ at the left side, making a pattern.

"Its gonna be one of us huh?" Pearl asked out of curiosity. His sister's bangs shadowed the upper part of her face. "Yeah...or that's what father says..." she murmured, but the tone of her voice clearly said she didn't like it and clenched her fists again. The prophecy that has been passes down from generation to generation from their family for so many millenia...it was finally going to come true...but why them of all people? The fates could have easily chosen another two siblings, but then again it was _in their time_, meaning it is most possibly be them or their children or if they were lucky they're grandchildren, hopefully it was probably gonna be them, or that was what their father predicted.

She sighed, it was a tradition to look at the asterism right above them a year after the time has come for the oldest sibling to obtain his/her mark, all siblings should be present during this time so it would be sure that they would at least live until they have their mark on a certain part of their body, and more good news, you can't choose where you want the part to be, it would randomly appear on any part, so sorry if it was to be put on your face and you need to hide from the public for all your life, it was a good thing for them theirs could be hidden.

"Sister..." Pearl began, breaking the ice to the silence. "If it really is us, would that mean that..." Pearl gulped hard as he thought about what could happen but Titanium just clenched her fists while looking at the ground. "I'm sorry... but I don't know either." she answered with a lump on her throat, she didn't want to think of the outcome, she didn't even know the prophecy, even their father didn't know the whole prophecy, but they knew what was going to happen if it was the chosen ones were them, and neither one of them liked it at all and if the heavens knew about it, they weren't talking, even if they were the only ones sure to understand what they were saying or read their thoughts...

* * *

Titanium sighed as she was standing in front of the entrance of Spear Pillar at Mount Coronet, she didn't like to just burst somewhere without permission, but the lake guardians had her back on this, but wearing the armor just didn't feel right, maybe she should wear something else...yeah, she should do that, besides...the creation trio would go crazy if she went inside in full body armor, they would probably think a war was starting in the outside world and they weren't informed and go berserk, and that thought was so stupid the girl's eye twitched so she just tossed that thought off her mind as a flash of light covered her and her form changed into a comfortable long-sleeved shirt, a vest and a skirt that reached until her knee and boots, a beret and a scarf in the same style as Pearl's, all of them in different shades of violet, which perfectly showed her position in this world, a child of royalty.

* * *

Pearl woke up in cold sweat with eyes wide open, he couldn't believe what just happened. "_A vision..._" he thought, and he didn't like it, believe me nobody would like it. He looked at his shoulder, Platinum was asleep on the floor, he sighed, "At least she's okay..." he uttered to himself and looked outside, it wasn't raining anymore, thank goodness.

Platinum didn't wake up until a few hours later, which was just enough time for the boy to calm down from his nightmare, he sighed in relief as Platinum just stretched there as if nothing happened. "_Looks like the brainwash work..._" he thought as he remembers a few hours after he cured the girl of her poisoning, but his facial expression changed again, as if he was bothered by something, which he was but Platinum didn't know about it.

By now Pearl was already at the entrance of the cave, while she was still sitting there, staring at the boy. For some reason she just can't help but stare at him, come to think of it, she never saw him without his jacket other than when they were at Hearthome competing for her contest, and other than that..."_Is there maybe a symbol in his shirt?_" she pondered as she tried to remember the times when he was facing her, there probably was another undershirt beneath the shirt he was wearing and there was a design on the left side of his chest where the heart is positioned. "Maybe I'll ask him later..." she said to herself and tried to get up but she was still a bit tired and fell to her knees.

"Are you okay?" Pearl asked leaning next to the fallen girl. "_Darn it! My healing powers aren't fully restored!_" he cursed and put the girls arms around his shoulder, helping her get on her feet. "Looks like I owe you yet again Pearl..." Platinum murmured then winced as she felt the pain in her legs. "Stop talking already would you? Its already hard enough for you to walk as it is, don't make the situation even worse." Pearl said gently while helping her walk. "I'm sorry..." Pearl suddenly had the urge to look at the girl, she looked so pitiful in that state, she also seemed to have hardship in breathing but it was a bit better than before, Pearl sighed. "_So I used to be like this when I was a kid huh? Its been a long time since I've felt this lost in the forest..._" he recalled his childhood days, which for ordinary humans, would probably kill them in one second or if they were lucky, a whole minute.

"_It was here huh?_" he recalled and stopped for a while as they reached a clearing, he looked at the sky filled with stars."The Winter triangle.._._" he murmured and Platinum stopped and look at the starry night sky, it was a beautiful sight to see, she looked at Pearl, he was staring at the sky with an emotionless face, his mouth in a slight frown as if a zillion thoughts were on his head, his amber eyes literally seemed to glow a bit, but her mind could have just been playing pranks on her, she was still dizzy so she might just been hallucinating, then she focused on the sky, three stars formed a simple figure, a _triangle_, she sighed. "Its beautiful isn't it?" she asked and Pearl nodded and for a while his frown changed into a serene smile, then he turned serious again. "Come one..." he said and started walking again, the girl did the same. "We should be heading back now." he smiled at the Lady and she nodded as they walked toward the exit of the lake heading back to Prof. Rowan's lab...

**_To be Continued...

* * *

_**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! And remember to review please!**


	12. The Renegade Pokemon

**A/N: Continuation to Titanium's POV last chapter, I'm trying to finish this story so I won't be updating the others for a while...Note that this is probably gonna reach Chapter 35.-_-**

* * *

"Dialga! Palkia!" Titanium called as she stood in front of the broken archways and pillars of Spear Pillar, she was rather very angry at why the legendaries weren't coming. Its been thirty minutes since she stepped on the pillar's surface, and yet why weren't the two of them coming to her aide? This wasn't like those two at all...

The Lake trio felt uneasy as they watched the young woman kept on yelling for Dialga and Palkia to come, they hesitated in trying to comfort the girl, they knew what their punishment will be if they mess with her, and they do not want to be scolded at _again_. Mesprit sighed and the other two did the same thing as Titanium kept tapping her foot impatiently at the ground.

"Where are they_?_" she demanded as she kept walking to and fro from one place to another just like when her brother is waiting for someone. The trio sweatdropped, it was amazing how the two siblings were so much alike in their characteristics, except that Titanium was a bit more mature while Pearl tends to jump into conclusions sometimes. But other than that they were very much alike: both easily impatient, hardworking, have unbreakable willpower but they are both extremely rash when they're angry, and that's why they can be so annoying sometimes, not to mention scary.

"Argh!" Titanium complained and finally sat down, if it was one thing she hated the most, it was waiting, and that was yet another similar characteristic with her brother. The three pixies sighed, looks like her patience didn't improved at all, though in this manner she had something very important to talk to them, but if it was just waiting for the snow to melt she wouldn't bother to wait at all, which is no difference than Pearl. "That's it!" she said, her patience finally snapped and she took off her right glove, revealing a ^ shaped birthmark on the middle of the back on her hand.

A shock went down the pixies' spine when she did, and they finally had the guts to go over to her trying to snatch the glove and put it back on. Apparently they were afraid of what might happen. with the girl's power and feelings mix, it might just crush the whole mountain! And like that hasn't happen before, then they wouldn't be acting so irrationally.

"Let me go! Azelf give me that glove back!" Titanium commanded but the Willpower Pokemon just flew farther away. "I, Titanium Adelaide Camilla Loxar von Masuda, command you to return that glove!" she commanded, her voice seemed to be more powerful and Azelf stopped and turned giving the girl back her glove then bowed its head. Titanium sighed and patted Azelf's head. "Sorry old friend..."she apologized and put the glove back on, hiding the mark. "I shouldn't act so rashly..." she sighed and hid her face with her hands. "_Speak only your full name when you need to, just saying it is a sign of power and status, don't say it in public my daughter, you know what will happen if you do..._" her father's words echoed in her head.

"_Lady..._" a voice said in her head which made her snap back to reality and look at what's in front of her. Two large spheres suddenly appeared, one blue, one pink, and then both the legendaries came out at the same time, bowing to the girl as they came out. "_Its been quite a while my lady..._" Dialga started. "_So sorry if we took such a long time to come here, but there was an emergency..._" Palkia continued.

Titanium raised an eyebrow at what Palkia said. "An emergency?" she asked and then Dialga looked at Palkia as if that matter wasn't supposed to be spoken in front of the 'Lady'. "Giratina?" she asked but both of them shook their heads. "_But it does concern him_." Dialga answered. The girl looked at Uxie who shrugged.

"Did something go wrong?" she asked and the two looked at the ground. "Answer me!"she ordered then the look on both of their eyes confirmed her fears. "No...no no no no..." she said and took the glove off and all of the legendaries turned their attention to her. "I summon thee..."  
she started as the ^ glowed blue, her eyes becoming brighter looking like it was made of gold, her seal appeared under her, but this time in a black color. "Giratina! Show yourself!" she commanded as a black void appeared in the middle of Dialga and Palkia.

"_Oh Giratina Dominus corruptio mundi perordinem summis Masuda te iubeo te exirecarcere vult ad meam__!_" she summoned as the Renegade Pokemon came out of the void in its Altered Form. The moment he laid eyes on the girl he bowed just like the latter did. "_Thank you for summoning me out of there my lady..._" he said, his head still low.

"Enough with the pleasantries Giratina, who escaped?" she demanded, orange and red flames began to burn in her eyes which clearly said that she wasn't in the mood to have a nice, long conversation. Giratina shifted its body weight and Titanium could tell he would not answer, unless...

"_Orbis griseous.._." she said though she didn't exactly want to. A few moments later and a golden glowing orb appeared in her hands. Giratina stared at the item and Dialga and Palkia was staring at her with a look that clearly said:_ Are you mad?_. Titanium glared at them which made them stand straight and try to not meet eye contact with her as if she would blow up like a bomb if they would.

"Tell me what I want to know, and you can have your full power in return, at least until I know what I want that is." she said and Giratina hesitated for a moment, the offer was too sweet to refuse! But Titanium was known for being a great actress and also liar, but even having his full power would be nice, even for a short amount of time...

"_Alright._" Giratina agreed and Titanium threw the orb and after a few seconds Giratina took on its Origin Forme. "_Much better...Thank you Lady._" Giratina said after it took a deep breath and felt its power finally came to max. "_But I'm sure that this news will make you unhappy..._"

"I'm _already_ unhappy about giving you your orb Giratina." she answered back and Giratina frowned. Titanium was clothed in different shades of violet, it didn't only showed her status, but it also showed how powerful she was, or at least how powerful her _remaining _power was, but it still made Giratina gulp in fear, if he can ever showed fear he just did in front of this 19 year old young woman.

"Tell me what the news is already so I can take back the one of the orbs that my family guarded for so long." she ordered which made Giratina flinch but it wasn't obvious anyway. "_Its about one of the prisoners at my realm..._" it started and all the other legendaries gulped.

"What?" she demanded, but there was silence, it was obvious the others knew about it, but she wanted it to come from Giratina so she would be sure she wasn't going to make mistakes and regret it later on. "..." Giratina was silent but it finally took a deep breath. "_One of the prisoners escaped..._" he started, Titanium felt a chill on her spine but she didn't knew what he was about to say later would shock her more than she ever thought...

"_Your uncle escaped._"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: So sorry if it was short! By the way thanks for the people voted at my poll for me to make a sequel to this! I'll make it after the last chapter and I promise its gonna be VERY controversial.**

**~Leaf~**


	13. Superiority

**A/N: So sorry if it took so long! Please enjoy this newest chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Titanium stood as still as a statue._ Her uncle? Escaped? How? _A million thoughts were on her mind. Her fists clenched, how come her mother didn't see this coming?_ I__t was impossible. He was supposed to be a wandering soul. He couldn't have escaped without a human body. But if he did find one..._

Titanium slipped that thought out of her head. "_No, it couldn't be. Nobody would be that stupid. Would they?_" The girl took a deep breath. "_I need to know when and how that man was able to slip through the other side of this world. And there was only one way, and what bad timing too...she won't be returning until two weeks later..._"

_Unless..._She looked at her birthmark, a mark that'll be even better seen as it goes nearer to Mount Coronet's Peak. It looked like an ordinary tattoo when she was in Twinleaf, it was very faintly seen in Almia, but it was clearly a birthmark now that she is standing in Spear Pillar. She sighed and then suddenly stood straight as a gust of wind carried her aloft. Her eyes glowed so it looked like it was made of gold her whole form glowed with a white, harsh light that covered her hair as well so nobody could see her hair color or her hair style.

"_Lady?_" Dialga called. Titanium's face was clearly emotionless, she was like that whenever she was dead serious. And today, you could see it in her form. Her mouth began to open and her aura grew pure white.

"_O Arceus Creatorem mundi arbiter caeli ... Exaudi orationem meam te iubeo ... formam dilecto!_" She ordered, a blaze of fire started to burn from within her,her whole form turned into a violet flame, her hair, her body, even her clothes, everything. Then a flash of light finally came and a batch of shimmering wisps covered Titanium.

After a few moments the flames finally disappeared, her body glowed then she took a deep breath. Her hair changed color, her eyes were amber, but her eyes weren't normal, her eyes, they didn't have any pupils in them...

Her clothing changed as well, she now wore a sleeveless white dress that's skirt reached an inch above her knee with black trim on the edge covered by a long-sleeved vest with one button, a single vertical line was on the sides. She also wore black biking shorts that were a bit longer than her skirt. A long, ivory scarf was around her neck, worn the same way Platinum does. She also had her same black fingerless gloves on and ivory boots that were at least three inches below her knee.

A sword suddenly came into her hand. It was more than three feet long, with a dashing color of grayish black and at the upper side had a crest engraved on it. Titanium smiled when she saw the crest and unbuttoned her vest. The same crest was embroidered at the left side of her dress, where her heart was. She smiled again and buttoned the vest again.

"Now then..." Titanium said to the legendaries. "I want to go there. And you're coming with me, you got that?" she said and the legendaries nodded while Giratina sighed.

* * *

"So what is your sister like?" Platinum asked. The two were now sitting in a couch in Prof. Rowan's laboratory. Dia was munching happily on some of the red bean paste the professor offered them before he went back to his work. Pearl declined the man's offer, especially since he knew that his sister was somewhere in the region she could just suddenly appear behind his back and hit him in the head if he did.

"_Its okay to eat sweets, but only a little okay?_" she always used to say when they were younger. And apparently...they had a LOT of sweets there. Pearl sweatdropped. If his sister saw how much red beam paste the professor had she would have threw them all away and make the old man have a diet. That's his sister all right...

"She's...a bit...how do you say it? A bit of a daredevil." he answered as Dia grabbed another bowl.

"A daredevil? Why would you say that?" Platinum asked, curious. Pearl scratched the back of his head. "Well, for starters she's a Pokemon Ranger."

"A Pokemon Ranger?" Pearl nodded. He didn't like talking about his sister much. Every single time he does the person he was talking to suddenly asks if his sister is famous or something like that. The truth was she _was_ famous. Of course she would be, she was a _Top _Ranger, one of the 12 only Rangers around the world who get that title for crying out loud!

"Isn't that dangerous?" Pearl almost fell out of the couch. _Wasn't expecting that_...Pearl said to himself. "Yeah, well, for her its her passion." Platinum and Dia were listening intently at the boy now, but Dia still kept on munching on his sweets. "She loves Pokemon and nature, so she decided to become a Ranger and help other people out. Apparently it makes her visit us less and my mother often worries about her. She can be quite mischievous sometimes, but her dedication to her work eventually got her a higher rank so now she's a Top Ranger" there was a bit of pride in Pearl's voice but his two friends can tell that he was a bit embarrassed as well.

"To have a Top Ranger as your sibling..."Platinum started dreamily. "I wonder what its like?" Dia nodded. "Yeah,if I were you I'd make her bring me food and sweets from her assigned region..." Dia drooled at the thought of it. "Would you stop thinking about food?" Pearl yelled.

"Anyway...its not as easy as it looks. My sister left when she was just 11, my father went away soon after that, then my mother had other important matters to take care of as well...So most of the time I was alone at the house." Platinum felt sorry for the boy a bit. "Being alone at home at such a young age, you must've felt lonely..." she said

_But it was all part of my training..._Pearl wanted to answer. If he was going to grow up then he needed to become tougher on his own, grow stronger, become more powerful, if he was to be the _chosen one_, then he should do just what he did, without anybody's help.

"Yeah, but I don't mind. They left me by myself for a good reason...They wanted me to grow up to be a strong man" was all that Pearl answered. _Don't tell your secret to anyone Pearl, you can't let anybody know who you really are! If I do...then I'll just be dragging them into the battlefield..._He said to himself.

"Yes but..." Platinum stopped herself. She knew that this was painful for him, she didn't want him to feel any more pain.

"But doesn't your mother stay with you whenever she can?" Dia asked. "Well of course she does, she only needs to go back to her old home to visit her sick sister that's why." Pearl answered."So you could say that I wasn't _completely_ alone." Platinum wanted to sigh in relief, but she didn't, besides, it will only embarrass her in front of her two friends.

"_But you really are never alone..._"a voice said to Pearl and he clenched his fists."_No matter how hard you'll try, you can't be free from your responsibilities. But neither can your sister. Your blood is like a chain, something that keeps you from leaving me..._" Pearl smirked. "It truly is a blessing, but it is also a curse." he replied. The voice chuckled. "_Each descendant from your family has special blood in their veins, blood that cannot be found in any other mortal's, but when it comes to deciding if you are even mortal or not, it would always be the same answer. You are superior to mortals, that's for sure._" Pearl frowned, it was nice to be called _superior_ but even so...

"_Because your father and mother have given birth to you, you cannot escape your destiny child, you are meant for greatness young one, and no matter what you won't betray me, won't you Percival?_" the voice asked

Pearl closed his eyes and turned around. He was no longer in the laboratory, this time he was in a room, all white, and in the center of the room lied a marvelous creature that no ordinary human or Pokemon would ever get to see in their lifetime.

"No, of course not." Pearl's eyes suddenly became in the same state as his sister's his pupils suddenly disappearing as he looked at the majestic white Pokemon in front of him. "I would never do that, Arceus."

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! So there you are guys! An explanation to last chapter's mysteries! Oh and please review!^^**

**~Leaf~**


	14. Another side of Pearl

**A/N: Sorry if it took SO LONG! I was sick(and I still am) but I only had a few sentences left and since my parents aren't home...I just felt like uploading!**

* * *

"_Of course you won't, if you do then you'll end up just like your uncle._" Arceus said. Pearl nodded as he turned away from the Alpha Pokemon. "I know." he said before he left. But before he did, he could've sworn he saw Arceus smirked.

"Pearl!" Dia called out and the boy suddenly woke up. "Huh?" he said almost right away. Dia went back to his seat. "You okay? You've been spaced out for a while now..." he said while Pearl blinked a few times. "Really? Um...sorry about that." he said and scratched the back of his head. Dia sighed and went back to eating. While Platinum was staring at Pearl. It wasn't like him to be spaced out, at all. Then his eyes suddenly widened.

"AHHH!" Pearl cried out. "I almost forgot!" he said then rushed out of the lab. "Pearl wait!" Platinum cried and ran after him. "Little Miss wait for me!" Dia said and finished his bowl before heading out as well. Pearl kept on running toward Twinleaf Town while the two ran behind him in a rather, long distance away from him...

"When did Pearl get to run so fast? And what did he forget?" Platinum asked while Dia was trudging behind her with difficulty. "He...usually...can run that fast...when he's...in a hurry." Dia said while panting. "And I don't have..any idea...on what..he's talking about..." he continued and stopped to catch his breath. "But...it looks as if...his running...improved!"

"That doesn't exactly help Diamond!" Platinum said while pulling out her Rapidash's Pokeball and riding on it. "Come on Rapidash!" she ordered and the Fire Horse Pokemon galloped toward Twinleaf Town. "Whoa there!" Platinum exclaimed as they reached the town. Rapidash came to a stop as his trainer got off and Dia arrived a few minutes later. "What's wrong lady?" he asked once he calmed down.

"Diamond?" The lady said. "Which one is Pearl's house?" Dia sweatdropped, he felt as if this was going to happen. "I'll show you there Little miss." he offered and Platinum returned Rapidash into his Pokeball. "Its this one lady." Dia said and pointed to a house that had three floors at the right side of the town farthest from the pond at the end. "Thank you Diamond." Platinum said then knocked.

"Hey Pearl! You there?" Dia yelled, there was no response. "HELLO! Anyone home?" he knocked on the door and it creaked open. "Hello?" Dia cried, an echo filled the room. "Guess nobody's home..." he finally said. He went inside and Platinum followed since she has never been to Pearl's house before, well actually she hasn't been to Dia's house either so...you could say she doesn't like to go into commoners' houses.

But Pearl's house was very spacious, well, not as spacious as her estate but it was alright. The walls were covered by a purple wallpaper and it was probably the living room since there was a couch in the middle. It was kind of hard to tell because the lights were off...

"Pearl! Where are you?" Platinum joined in with the yelling. "Pearl!" she continued, and then a pair of sharp, icy blue eyes suddenly appeared out of a dark corner. Diamond looked around for the light switch, touching the wall hoping to find it, and when she finally did...

"AHHHHHH!" Platinum screeched as a primarily purple-colored feline Pokemon revealed itself to her. The cat-like Pokemon had a pink mask patterning over its cold blue eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow eyebrows. It has two pairs of long yellow whiskers, with the tufted underside of its body and the tips of its legs also yellow. Its body is speckled with yellow rosettes, and it has a curling tail that looks somewhat like a backwards question mark. Its fur was neatly combed, but it looked a bit terrifying as well. "Lady!" Diamond called out but he was stopped in his tracks since he tripped over the carpet."Ow..." he whimpered.

The girl sweatdropped. "Stop playing around Diamond!" she scolded. Platinum had never seen this Pokemon in Sinnoh before, nor has she ever even see one of them. "_A_ _Lepardas...Here? In Sinnoh?_" She thought and moved backwards very carefully while the Pokemon followed her with elegant steps. The Lepardas studied the girl carefully, deciding if she was either a friend or her lunch.

"Levia!" a male voice called out. The Lepardas turned around towardthe voice while Platinum looked at the same direction. On the stairs was Pearl, who probably changed his clothes since he wasn't wearing his usual orange and white striped jacket and instead he wore a plain black t-shirt and his usual dark blue jeans.

"Oh there you are Pearl!" Dia said and got up. The Lepardas ran toward the blonde and purred affectionately as the boy scratched its chin. Pearl sighed. "How many times have I told you not to sneak on everyone who comes in this house?" he asked but the Ruthless Pokemon just continued to purr which made Pearl sigh again.

Dia got closer to the leopard-like Pokemon and bared its fangs at the boy. "WHOA!" Dia said backing away from the Pokemon and its razor-sharp fangs. "Looks as if Levia hasn't gotten use to me yet..." he said but one more glare from Levia was all it took to shut him up again. "Yeah...sit Levia." Pearl ordered and got up. The Lepardas obeyed and licked its paws. "Sorry about that Little Miss..." Pearl apologized.

Platinum nodded and stared in awe at Levia. "Is that _really _a Lepardas?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the majestic Pokemon who was currently stretching then curled up in a ball to take a nap. "Yup, my _mother's _Lepardas to be exact." he replied and stroke the Pokemon's fur and it purred again, obviously liking getting all the attention. "But don't they come from Unova?"

"Well yes, my mother was born in Unova, then her family moved to Kanto then finally here in Sinnoh." Pearl stated and took a ball of yarn and threw it at Levia who happily played with it. "So is playing with Levia the thing you forgot about Pearl?" Dia smirked. Pearl scowled and hit Dia in the head like it was one of their Manzai routines. "Ow..." Dia complained while holding his head that had a bump on it.

"That's what you get for playing around!" Pearl said while holding up his fist while the Lady sweatdropped. "So...what did you forget about then?" Platinum asked which snapped Pearl back to Earth. "Do you guys _really_ want to know so badly?" the boy asked and his two friends both nodded in unison. Pearl sighed again as Levia yawned and stretched, a sign that she just woke up.

"Lepraaa!"Levia called while wagging its tail and Pearl turned around. "Don't tell me you want to come along too?" Levia nodded and nuzzled the boy's leg. "Fine...but behave." he snapped and Levia smiled. "Come on, let's get this over with..." he sighed and grabbed his jacket which was on a rack and put it on.

"Oh and by the way, please don't stare at the Pokemon." Pearl begged and took a key from his pocket and opened the door at the farthest left side of the room. His two friends gasped and what they saw. There were about a dozen Pokemon in the yard, except it wasn't a yard, it was more like an inside garden that reached until the second floor. Above them was a ceiling made of glass, in the distance the sun could be seen shining brightly.

"Beautiful..." was all that Platinum can say after admiring the place. And then a bunch of Chimchars suddenly turned around and ran towards them, or rather ran towards _Pearl._ "Hi guys, have you been doing well?" he said to the chimp Pokemon who all wanted to be played with. There were probably just a few months old and there were 3 of them. An Infernape came closer and nodded at Pearl. The boy nodded back as he played with the baby Chimchars.

"Is that Chimhiko?" Platinum asked out of curiosity. Pearl moved his head in a no. "That's Acer, my sister's male Infernape." he said then took a look at the father of the Chimchars who smiled a bit. He picked up a Chimchar that had a red neck-scarf and raised it up. The Chimchar laughed a lot as if it was enjoying the feeling as if he was flying.

"This is Lancer, the eldest." he said and the Chimchar waved hello. Dia and Platinum smiled and a Chimchar with a orange ribbon tied around its neck hid behind Pearl's leg. "That little girl over there is Scarlet, she's a bit shy so she's not so used to strangers..." he said and Scarlet tried to hide her face even more.

"Hello there." Platinum greeted which made Scarlet yelp and jumped towards Pearl as he puts Lancer down, luckily he caught her and the little Chimchar clenched onto the boy's jacket. "Did I do something wrong?" the lady asked and Pearl cradled the little chimp, trying to calm her down. "Nah, she's just so shy and innocent, she hasn't actually been outside this town yet." he said and put Scarlet on the ground to play with Lancer.

The last Chimchar stood next to Pearl, this one obviously was the most mature since he didn't want to be carried. "And this one is Ash." Pearl finished and Pearl took a blue neck scarf and tied it around Ash's neck and then he went to play with his siblings after he grew tired of Pearl's encouragement for him to do so.

"So is this what you forgot to do?" Dia asked while watching the Chimchars play. Then he noticed something even more spectacular and beautiful than Levia. "I-i-is that a..." Dia mumbled while pointing at a Rapidash that was munching on the grass. "Is that a Shiny Rapidash?" he finally asked. Platinum turned around and looked to the direction where Dia was pointing and gasped.

It was a Rapidash all right, but it was very different from hers, this Rapidash's skin was pale white, well a bit paler than a normal Rapidash's at least. The normal red flames were of a different color as well, it was a light shade of violet and it was even more beautiful than any other Rapidash she has ever seen.

Pearl nodded. "That's my sister's steed. Actually I have my own Rapidash but I lent it to my mother for her trip..." he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, and that's what I forgot about." he said and grabbed a tub of water and a brush and two rubber gloves that he put on. "I forgot to give my sister's Rapidash a bath..." he admitted and his two friends both sweatdropped.

"So...can you guys wait for me in the living room?"he asked a bit embarrassed. He led his two friends outside of the room and made them sit at the couch. "I'll get you guys something to eat while waiting." he said. "SNACKS!" Diamond blurted out which made the other two sweatdrop. "No, its alright." Platinum said, she knew Pearl already had a lot to do. "No, its fine, really." Pearl insisted and left the room for a while.

A few minutes later he came back with a two plates of cake and two teacups and a teapot. "Make yourselves at home." he said and left. Platinum was dumbfounded. Who would've known that Pearl could be such a gentleman? Dia took his piece of chocolate cake and gobbled it all down in a few bites. Platinum ate hers like a lady, she picked up the plate and ate her strawberry shortcake and took a sip of her Earl Grey tea.

Pearl sighed in relief as he closed the door. And took the bucket of water and took the rubber gloves off. He looked at Levia who was now taking a cat nap. He approached the Shiny Rapidash with ease. "That was a close call..." he murmured to himself as he started and placed his left hand above the bucket. The water suddenly came up like a geyser in slow motion, only it really was room temperature water, not hot water.

He moved his hand toward the Rapidash and he whinnied a bit when the water splashed on him. "Sorry about that." Pearl apologized and place his hand on the sides of the Rapidash and when he slowly moved his hand farther away from the body, a pegasus wing started to grow and he did the same to the other side, knowing that there was no way his friends could see what he was doing and he continued bathing the Fire Horse Pokemon...

* * *

Titanium took a deep breath as she walked along the roads of the Distortion World. Her hair color returned to violet a few moments after she entered the other side of this world as the legendaries pleaded her to. She stopped as she reached a dead end and faced Giratina who nodded and walked in front of her, though the moment he walked past her, an image came to Titanium's head.

It was a woman with long, flowing dark violet hair, her eyes were sealed shut. She was wearing a simple green dress and she was standing in a garden of pure white and pale blue roses and luscious green grass that stretched as far as the eye can see. The petals were flowing with the wind and the woman smiled as the stars in the heavens were in a pattern that Titanium knew very well, the Summer Triangle.

Titanium scowled after Renegade Pokemon finally got in front of her, she hated it when Giratina showed her visions that were unnecessary, it was really irritating. Giratina used Shadow Force and went through the wall. A few moments later the middle portion of the wall vanished and Giratina was facing them from inside and Titanium went inside while the other legendaries followed after her.

The truth was, almost all of the members of her family were able to open that wall without Giratina's aide, but she, she couldn't that, well, not right now that is. She scowled again when she saw the entrance to the Distortion World's prison, a place where the worst of the souls were imprisoned, and believe me you do not want to end up there.

A man in his fifties was standing in front of the gate and knelt when he saw Titanium. "Lady Titanium! Its an honor to finally see you again." he said and Titanium smiled. "Its nice to see you again as well Sir Tristan..."she made a small courtesy since her skirt wasn't that long. "You may get up now." Tristan obeyed respectfully. "So my lady, how are things above?" he asked.

"Bad, it seems as if there are more people who desire to become a deity now then it was during Zephyr's time." Titanium replied and Tristan frowned. "Lord Zephyr...I wished that I was able to help him more back then..." Titanium smiled a bit. "You were a loyal knight, that's why his son entrusted you to guard this place." she said sweetly which made the old knight smile a bit.

"Thank you for the praise my lady, but I believe you know the rules..." he said while unsheathing his sword and Titanium sighed. "Zephyr was a wise man, I can't deny that. But why is it necessary to fight you every single time to see if we really are who we say we are?" Titanium asked and unsheathed her own sword.

"I believe you know exactly why my lady..." Tristan said and charged. "Yes, yes...I know exactly why..."she said and charged the old man with all of her strength...

**_To be Continued...

* * *

_**

**A/N: Hope you liked it and please remember to review!^^**

**~Leaf~**


	15. The Valley of Eternal Punishment

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! AND don't forget to REVIEW!^^ **

* * *

**Titaniums' POV**

One swing was all that it took to send Tristan's sword flying through the air and I caught it in mid-air and pointed the two swords at his neck. "I-I surrender..." he murmured and I took a deep breath as I moved away from him and sheathed my sword and threw the other one in the ground after I did. The old knight stood up and took his sword. "You have become better my lady, you may pass." he waved his hand and the gates opened.

"Lady..." Dialga said before I went in. "Please be ready with your sword any time..." I nodded at the Deity of Time and positioned my left hand near my sword. The legendaries weren't coming along because they weren't allowed to, and worse, there was a fight coming, I just knew it. As we entered the prison I can't help but feel all the evil aura coming out all at once. I needed to cover my nose, the smell of stained souls were so unbearable it disgusted me as much as I disgusted the prisoner's body chained to burning coals that left burns to his soul.

"Well well well...if it isn't a descendant of Zephyr...you're very pretty and you look so good that I'd like to swallow you in one gulp." a prisoner said and licked his lips which disgusted me even more. All these souls trapped here, have a genuine price to pay and they all have been sentenced to be sent to the prison for eternity, the worst judgement possible that a mortal soul can be given. But for her uncle...this is just a bruise in his thigh.

There were people yelling in pain everywhere, this is where the worst of all the souls were kept: The Valley of Eternal Punishment. And my family always made sure that everyone here would get a fair punishment according to what they did in their lives on Earth, and none of them had a good reputation on good manners, well, maybe except for one...

"Here it is..." Giratina pointed out as we went to an empty cell, with a soul that I've never met before. I grabbed the bars as rage and anger filled inside me. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man inside didn't answer but I swear I just that he just smirked and I grew even angrier. "Tell me...WHERE IS HE?" I shouted, my eyes turning golden and my pupils disappearing as I did.

The man inside chuckled, I couldn't control my anger, but I knew that my uncle wasn't the person I was talking to. "Who..who are you?" I asked trying to control the anger inside me. "My name is Cyrus." a shiver went down my spine as he said that. This prison was especially made for my uncle and my uncle only, and besides that name..could it possibly be?

"Where's you're body?" I asked and Cyrus smiled. "Not here." a shiver went down my spine, this man was supposed to be sent here by Dialga and Palkia together with his body, so that means...he escaped and returned to the mortal world.

"Why?" I asked and gripped the man's collar and bring him near the bars. If a normal human were to touch him, it would go straight through, but as I said before, I'm not exactly a human being. The man smiled. "Because he said he wanted revenge." a shiver went down my spine and I gripped even harder at his soul which made him frown a bit. "He promised that he would return my body as soon as he had his revenge and then that I would become a deity. It was an offer that was too sweet to refuse." I let him go and he fell on his butt.

I should've given him a second death right at that moment, but I knew that it wasn't the right time for me to be killing souls that were already supposed to be dead. No, that would only be reserved for my uncle; Maximilian Clovis Quintin von Masuda, I _will _bring you back here, and this time, I _will_ have my powers back...

* * *

**Pearl's POV**

"See you tomorrow Pearl!" Dia said and waved goodbye and headed toward his house while eating a crepe. "Are you sure you'll be alright going home by yourself Little Miss?" I asked Platinum as she put her coat and scarf on. "Yes, of course I will." then she looked as if she just thought of something."Why did you ask that?" I was 100% sure that my face clearly had the 'what?' look on it. "Of course I would, you're one of my best friends."

She looked a bit disappointed after I said that. "Oh..." she said and put on her hat. "Were you hoping for another answer?" I asked, reading her mind. I could've sworn she turned towards me as soon as I said that. "No, not really..." she said and opened the door and walked out. I face-palmed myself as soon as I closed the door. Of course she wanted a better answer than that! What was I thinking?

I slammed the door in my room and jumped on the bed, face down. Levia sat next to my bed, obviously concerned about me. I patted her head and I practically rolled over and stared at the ceiling for quite a while. Sometimes I wished that my father didn't paint my walls green, 'cause it was the same color as my 'Masked Guardian' disguise and I SO do not want to talk about that issue right now!

Sometimes I just wished that I hadn't been born at all, but for a lot of people, they would give up anything to become me, and most of them just want it for the powers I have, but the responsibility, it was probably more tiring than being the president if the United States for crying out loud! But I'm a bit thankful that I wasn't alive about 800 years ago, or I'll have an even bigger responsibility, and I DO NOT want that anymore than a person bathing a winged Rapidash! I'm telling you it is SO not easy, try getting wet, burned, and get hit by a wing or two at the same time, yeah, it hurts...

'Yeah, thanks a lot Zephyr, thanks a lot for giving me your fair share of bad luck!" I murmured and put my pillow on top of my head. "How can I be such an idiot!" I shouted out loud and shot a look at my family picture. Yeah, its a harsh life, but its mine, and its definitely isn't going to get easier as I get older...

* * *

**A/N: Please review! And yeah..short.-_-**


	16. In Denial

**A/N: And as usual I updated yet another chapter as soon as I can! Hope you guys like it! Oh and please REVIEW!**

* * *

**Titanium's POV**

"_So how did it go Lady_?" Palkia asked me as soon as he saw me. I looked at the Deity of Space, and it seemed to me as if he understood from my facial expressions that my audience in the Valley didn't go so well. "Seek my father, I don't care if he's currently having a battle or singing in the shower, I need to talk to him as fast as possible." I ordered the legendaries. "But Lady Titanium..." Dialga tried to protest.

"That is an order Dialga!" I said, my golden eyes dangerously burning with flames."Y-yes my lady..." Dialga bowed and made a portal together with Palkia for all of us but Giratina to go through. "Stay here and if anything else happens please report to me immediately." Giratina bowed and I jumped into the portal. There was no time to waste, I cannot let my uncle act before we do, and besides, if he finds out that I'm _not _the heir to the family, he won't stop until he finds the real heir, and I will not let him do that, we've protected him for too long, we can't give up now that we're so close...

* * *

"Yes dear, I know..." Palmer said, talking on the phone. "Yes yes, I'll tell them to pick you up once you've..." then a portal suddenly appeared from behind him, blowing large gusts of wind towards him. "Sorry honey, it looks as if I have to call you back..." The Tower Tycoon hang up on the phone just as me and 5 other people came out of the portal.

"Hello Father." I greeted him with a smile. "Adelaide..." my father hugged me back. "You're just as impatient as ever. How was Almia?" He cut himself off when he saw the people I was with. "Oh..." and with that word strong winds suddenly came from nowhere and the five bowed as my father turned into his true form. As his daughter I was allowed not to bow in front of that form, my father in an elegant blue green robe cloak and medieval clothes that made him look like royalty, his eyes were golden but his were cold and chilly unlike my warm blazing amber eyes.

"What is your business here Azelf?" he turned to a blue haired man in his twenties, he was wearing a light blue turtleneck and jeans and red shoes, his eyes were of a lighter shade of gold than ours. "I'm sorry my lord, but the lady..." Azelf cut himself off and looked at me.

I stepped forward. "Father..." Palmer looked at me and I was sure he could've read my mind but for some reason he didn't want to. "I have bad news..." I started. "But first..." I took a good look at the family picture my father had on his desk. "You may want to summon my brother..." He blinked his eyes but I knew that he understood how serious it was for me to want to bring Pearl in this as well...

* * *

**Pearl's POV**

I was practically half-asleep when my phone rang. But apparently I wasn't expecting to get a call from this guy...

"Pearl? Are you there son?" My father's voice was on the other end. I was pretty surprised to hear him, my father almost never calls, well, never calls _me_ anyway...

"Yes father, I'm right here." Well I knew that not many teenagers call their dads 'father' nowadays but it would be disrespectful for me not to do so. Well maybe except for Platinum, there it goes again, that name...why can't I get her face out of my head?

"Pearl? Are you still with me or not?" Palmer asked and I snapped back to Earth. Oh man! I was spacing out for more than 3 minutes! No wonder father is asking if I'm still on the phone! "Ye-yes father." I mumbled, I wonder how stupid I sound like to him?

"Anyway...can you come and visit me at the Battle Tower? We have something to discuss about,...with your sister." I gulped. Did Titanium tell him about that _incident _in Lake Verity? I felt as if I blushed a bit back there. I slapped myself so I could get back to Earth._ STOP thinking about this Percival! _I told myself. "Sure, I'll be there. How about tomorrow?"

"NO, I need you here as soon as possible." I sweatdropped. Why in the world does my father want to see me so suddenly? Oh no,...why do I have a feeling Titanium _did_ tell him? I am so dead..."Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. But it'll take a while until I get to Snowpoint City to take the ferry, or do you want me to teleport..."

"Use Hyperion." I gulped. My sister's voice was at the other end. Funny, how did my sister arrive at the Battle Frontier when she was in Twinleaf just a few hours ago? "Use my Rapidash Pearl, but don't use your teleport ability, I beg you." Wait, my _sister_? Begging? Wow, this is so new...maybe next time I can make her help me with my problem with Platinum...wait, WHAT AM I THINKING?

"But its your Rapidash Titanium, other than that I'm not allowed to even touch it remember? Because when I do..." I cut myself off, knowing that if I continue what I was going to say, she's going to get angry with me...again. "Its alright, besides our deal was that you can use it when I give you permission." I could tell she wasn't happy when she said that. "Besides...Aquilon is currently..."

"I know." I glanced at my shoulder as my birthmark glowed a bit. "But I'm sure he'll recover soon enough." Titanium said knowing that I felt bad about the condition of my own Rapidash. "But for now, I'm giving you permission. It doesn't matter what happens just get here as fast as possible! And come while you're invisible, got it?" Now if I was another person I'd probably jump out of bed, stood straight and yelled: 'YES MA'AM!' but being her brother who's known her all my life I was used to it.

"And no visiting other places while you're on it!" Titanium hung up and sighed. "When will you ever learn brother..." she whispered and sighed again. "Is it me or did it seem as if Pearl seemed a bit distracted?" my father asked, looking outside the window. "Well yes, but I wonder..." a sudden thought occurred to her and she smirked.

"Oh boy..." Palmer thought, knowing that something was going on. Hey, he had gone through that too, and growing up with two brothers, yeah, he knew exactly what was on his son's mind. "Let's just hope nothing goes wrong..." he thought to himself.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder as I opened the doors to the stables. I saw Hyperion as soon as I did, well since he was the only Rapidash there at the moment it was a bit obvious that I easily found him. "Hi boy..." I handed him an apple and he ate it just as fast as Dia would finish a slice of cake and whinnied happily.

I touched his sides and the wings sprung out, but I knew Hyperion knew something was going on since I already bathe him this morning as I took his saddle and put it on him then I put on his harness and he whinnied as he felt as if he was asking if we were either going on a trip or to war. I grabbed the reins and smiled. "Don't worry old friend, we're just going to visit father." Hyperion grunted, as if he was expecting something more exciting than that.

But when he started to gallop was when I was excited the most. His coat grew silkier and his violet flame turned dark green as if he suddenly became another person or in this case another Rapidash. "I never get tired of this." I said to myself as I stretched my arm out and a portal opened and closed.

Later on another portal reappeared in the skies. I practically freaked out some Starlys when I did because they all flew away in the opposite direction. "Sorry!" I yelled but they didn't seem to notice my apology and kept on flying away. I sighed as I headed for the Battle Tower and can't help but wonder why my father and sister want me to go there so badly...

* * *

**A/N: Another short one. Sorry guys. Anyway, please review! I would really like that!^^**

**~Leaf~**


	17. Seeking for the Past

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I can't help but feel a bit sad when I made this, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Pearl landed on the roof of the Battle Tower just as soon as the sun set. He saw his father with Titanium by his side right away. As he got off Hyperion he noticed that Titanium wasn't in high spirits. The young woman took Hyperion's reigns and as soon as she did his flames returned to its violet color again. Titanium was frowning and she was obviously not happy about something. Does that mean that she didn't tell their father about Platinum?

"_Thank goodness!_" Pearl thought and he wanted to sigh in relief but he knew this wasn't the time to do so. "You must both be tired, we'll discuss about this tomorrow." Palmer said and went inside. Titanium and Pearl both nodded at the same time, but Titanium nodded sadly and went in first but before she stepped in, she took one last glance at Pearl and looked as if she was holding back her tears.

Pearl stood there, a weak breeze went by and sent his scarf and some of his hair flowing with it. He clenched his fists and went inside after a few more moments of silence. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, he could feel it...

* * *

"_O regium uirgo ... multi valde cautus. Diebus fere veni!.. Hic heres identitas est in magno periculo! Irasceturque interiore oportet ... accenditur!_" a female voice warned.

Titanium woke up in cold sweat. She was now sitting on one of the bunk beds in the Battle Tower. She looked around the room, nobody was around. "_Good_." she thought to herself and pulled her glove off. The birthmark glowed and a violet flame came out and slowly took form into an elegant looking violet mirror.

The young adult looked unto it, her reflection was hers, but her hair and bangs were perfectly combed as if it took forever for her to brush it and the M shaped hair was formed straighter than hers. She lied down and covered the upper part of her face with her right hand.

"_Multi valde cautus_..." she repeated in her mind. She was always cautious with almost everything she does...but..."_Diebus fere veni!_" Not good, at she tell? No, Palmer would only freak and Pearl would need to be sent to a far away region like Unova for his own protection if she does. There was no way she was using the escape plan, just yet at least.

She put the glove back on. "Ignite it huh?" she thought about the last line of the message. "I wonder what that means..." she looked out the single window, apparently it was still night time, the moon was high in the sky and the stars were beautiful to look at. "What do you think it means?" she asked, looking at the constellation of Cassiopeia.

The Seated Queen always fascinated her, but she can't help but feel sad when she looked at it either. It reminded her of her supposed to be position on top of the throne, or at least _a_ throne of her own. It was one of the biggest 'what if?' in her family's history and remained as it even until after more than 600 years...

Titanium got up and went outside and went to the middle of the Battle Frontier's grounds and stood still. Her hair flowed upwards as her violet magic seal appeared and this time it was big enough to cover the entire Frontier, bluish-white lines came out of the seal, forming two triangles from the five Battle Facilities. One ^ shaped that connected the Battle Arcade, the Battle Castle and finally the Battle Tower.

The other V connected the Battle Hall, the Battle Factory and finally the entrance to the Battle Frontier. Titanium closed her eyes as white light came out of the seal, clothing her in the light. "Præcipio tibi in ordine ij regni mei, da mihi coepiexigo die casu electi!" she commanded as she opens her eyes.

Zephyr Xavier Landon von Masuda, the last heir to the throne of Sinnoh, just a mere toddler at that time, was believed to have died during the assassination of the royal family so his older sister took the throne. The woman ruled with an iron fist, punishing anyone who gets in her way. Apparently Zephyr was able to escape together with his oldest sister who took care of him ever since he was a baby.

The young adult now was incredibly good in holding a sword but he lived as a commoner throughout his cruel sister's dictatorship. With full knowledge about his true identity, he searched for whoever murdered his relatives. And it came to one conclusion, his older sister the queen, murdered her own parents to have the throne for herself.

"I can't just stand here and watch her tear the kingdom apart!" Zephyr complained. He had blonde hair and golden eyes and looked a lot like Pearl except his hair was combed neatly and he was taller and his eyes were of a darker yellow color. "Well you can't just barge in the palace either." a woman said. She had dark violet hair, a darker shade than Titanium's. She was a young adult probably in her early twenties. Her hair was in a braid and she wore a simple green dress that matched Zephyr's green medieval clothes and cloak.

"But..." Zephyr cut himself off. "This is our only choice Zephyr, I will never forgive her for taking out parent's lives either, but we are no longer the people we were, and besides...if anyone knew that we were still alive, then she would destroy everything in sight just to see us dead."

Apparently someone was eavesdropping on their conversation and reported it to the queen. Zephyr, turned around just in time to see the person run off. he next hour were spent packing their small things and then ran away from their house. But it was too late, her majesty was already reported of their identities.

The 'queen' together with her army, mercilessly burned down every house in the kingdom which was once located where the Battle Zone is now just to destroy her younger siblings and the true heir to the throne. Zephyr, with no choice seeing that the kingdom was being torn down, faced his sister in battle with his other sister by his side.

It was an epic battle that actually destroyed the island in two as the Earth and Water elements collide. One of the sisters used Thunder, which was an advance form of fire, Zephyr used Ice, the upgraded form of his birth element water, the other sister used Earth. The battle lasted for 3 days and 2 nights. But apparently...

"Zephyr! Zephyr!" his sister called out. The young heir was lying on the ground, motionless. His blonde hair shagged and blood was spilling out of his shoulder, his sword still on his hand. The queen laid in a pool of blood, her eyes opened and arrows of ice pierced on her chest. He winched in pain as his sister held his head. He coughed and some blood came out. "Please hang in there..." his sister begged as a pure white colored magic seal appeared on her hand.

Zephyr took hold of his older sister's hand and shook his head in a no. Tears came out of the corner of his sister's eyes. "Its enough, I have lived long enough..." he said and coughed blood out again. "Don't talk like that..." his sister said, holding his hand tightly. "You're going to become the next king, and I will be at your side when you do. I'll always be right there for you because I am your sister." Zephyr nodded.

"I know. You were the mother that I never had...thank you." A tear drop fell of his cheek and he closed his eyes, his entire form was cloaked in a warm green light, and small green lights came out of his glowing form. The young woman continued to cry silently, hugging her brother's cloak. And looked above at the red orange sky as the sun started to rise.

"Goodbye...brother." she murmured and her own form glowed pure white and covered the whole island, destroying the half that contained the palace and burnt it to ashes, knowing that everyone there was already dead. After that the light continued to spread throughout the whole globe, brainwashing everyone of her family's existence and the moment the light subsided,...she disappeared as well together with her brother's sword.

Titanium fell to her knees. It was the tenth time that she did this, and again she couldn't see Zephyr and his sisters' faces and what happened after everyone was brainwashed. "Curse you Maximilian..." she murmured and got up, looking at the moon. She reached her right hand into the sky, her birthmark glowing pale blue. She put the glove back on and held her hands tight as if she were praying.

She looked at the night sky again, this time with a sad expression. Seeing Cassiopeia sat on her throne watching her from above made her feel as if she was being watched by her ancestors who have passed on. Will she die a painful death as if Zephyr did with no regrets? She wasn't sure, but she was sure of one thing: One of them was going to die when the prophecy will happen, and she isn't exactly psyched for that... She looked around and returned to the tower, but she didn't know that from a distance, her father was watching her through his window with a sad face, as if he had a hunch what his daughter was thinking...

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Thank goodness it wasn't so short huh? And please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	18. Inside this Shallow Shell

**A/N: AHHH! I can't believe I haven't updated for such a long time! I am SO terribly sorry!**

* * *

**Pearl's POV**

I really didn't want to go to sleep, other than the fact my family was going to talk about something serious tomorrow, especially since every time I do, well...I'd rather _not_ talk about it. Let's just say it was a touchy object that I want to keep it a secret, even from my own family, for as long as I can...until I know when I can split the truth out.

But apparently I just_ needed_ to get the room closest to a body of water. Yeah thanks a lot dad...I sighed as I got inside. It reminded me a lot of my room back home, green walls, a desk, a closet, two chairs, a bed, a PC and a single window with a great view of the Battle Frontier outside. I closed the window, there was no way I was letting anyone know I'm in here.

Even though I promised myself I wouldn't fall asleep I just needed to take a rest so I jumped on the bed. It was only for a few minutes right? Yeah, you are so wrong...I just had to fall asleep 'cause I was exhausted from riding Hyperion all the way from Twinleaf...other than that my soul just had to travel on its own...and all the way to the island nearest to the gates of hell: The Isles of Auraculum.

As I opened my eyes I noticed that I was sitting under a cherry blossom tree in full bloom and night-blooming flowers in all colors grew on the ground around it. "Ugh..." I murmured as I sat up. Note to self, _never_ sleep while lying on a tree bark, _ever again_. The night sky was filled with stars and the Winter Triangle was clearly seen from where I was sitting right now. Then my faced shadowed as I knew that somebody was nearby, and I had a good idea who it was all right...

"Nice night isn't it?" a male voice asked me and I frowned a little. "What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible. "I was about to ask you the same thing..." he said and lied his back on the other side of the tree. "But I guess you already know why." he replied and I could tell he was looking at me from the corner of his eye while not moving his head. I cringed my lip as I realized what he was doing.

"Could you please stop reading my mind?" I snapped trying not to look him eye to eye. "Oh sorry!" he apologized but I could tell he was smirking behind my back. I know this wasn't like me, not having eye contact with the people I talk to, but this guy...he's not just anybody..."I thought I told you I want to be alone for a while..." I said and picked up a slightly dark blue _Ipomoea violacea _on the ground.

"And what are you going to do with that?" The guy asked, looking over my shoulder. I jumped and took my distance from him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I panicked and blushed a bit. The guy chuckled and I got my first good look at him since a few days ago. His hair was the same honey yellow color I did, only his hair style was a bit different and more neatly combed than mine, he was also a bit taller and his clothes were similar to what I wear when I become the Masked Guardian, except his hat had a white feather on it and I didn't. "Don't tell me you're still thinking about that girl?" he asked and I could feel my blush getting bigger and...well, redder. "S-S-SHUT UP ZEPHYR!" I shouted and the flower disappeared from my hand. What the?

"Relax Percival..." Zephyr said and I found him sitting on a tree bark on the cherry blossom tree. "Humph! How am I suppose to relax when you keep teasing me?" I asked and laid my back on the tree bark and it was silent for quite a while as Zephyr kept making the cherry blossoms look even nicer with his powers while I just closed my eyes and let the wind got through and fro. "No, I don't." I finally answered after a long time. I know it was a lie, but I just couldn't -

"You really can't stand this silence can't you?" Zephyr asked me and I frowned. "Well probably as much as you can't stand being trapped inside my body by my own soul..." I said as I made a little bubble with another smaller bubble inside. Zephyr frowned. "Heh, I don't blame you for being my reincarnation, but Arceus has his reasons..." he said though I can tell he was lying. "But I wonder why did he choose to have your sister as an _original_ soul?"

An original soul...a soul freshly created from all the four elements, not much different from a reincarnated soul, except that if you're reincarnated you'll be twice or rarely thrice more powerful than you're past soul and an original soul...they cannot give birth and other than that, they always...end up having bad a lot of bad experiences...

"I heard that the Oracle and one of your sisters were both original souls..." Zephyr kept silent for a while but he finally answered: "Yeah, they were..." I could tell that talking about his sisters made him both angry, and said at the same time. "So..." Zephyr started breaking the ice and smirked. "You like that girl, don't you?" a second after he said that he had splashed by jets of water that I made. I stayed quiet as he glared at me from his seat the at the tree branch but his face softened as he saw the blush on my face.

"_Ah...young love...too bad I only experienced it once in my life, and only for a short period too..._" Zephyr thought to himself, without noticing that I was actually listening to his thoughts and blushed harder. "_Yes, I do like her...but, I know she likes the other me,as 'The Masked Guardian', not as myself, as Pearl..._" I thought and slowly closed my eyes and my soul went back to my body...

Zephyr smiled as my soul slowly faded away. "Don't say I didn't told you so... he whispered and took one last look behind him at a human figure in the dark and smiled a bit. As his soul too, faded away to join me in my body as my mirror image...

The moment I woke up I could feel the intense feeling inside of me. Me going to Auraculum of all places and seeing my past soul wasn't a mere coincidence, it meant something, and whatever it was, it wasn't good. I took my shirt off and looked at the birthmark at my shoulder, it wasn't glowing thank goodness.

I opened the closet and I had to admit I was surprised to find a batch of clothes that fitted me exactly. I hadn't seen my father face to face in years and yet he had these hidden here? I looked at the mirror, the white medieval clothes I was wearing looked as if it was made for royalty with my family's crest embroidered on the left side of my shirt, and I felt a bit uncomfortable wearing it, especially after my audience with the last heir of the throne last night. I haven't worn clothes like this..for a very long time now...

As I was putting on the hat that I found lying on top of my desk I had a sudden feeling, it was almost as if I felt...a dark form of my sister's powers! I ran out of the room and when I saw the view outside from one of the Tower's transparent windows...thank goodness that the Battle Frontier wasn't opened today!

I didn't have much of a choice to run down the stairs, there were CCTV cameras everywhere! And as I did I saw a clearer view of the monster outside. It was gigantic and stood as tall as the Battle Tower itself, or probably even taller. I could tell it was made of rock and mud, I could sense that much from this distance at least.

I saw my sister fighting while wearing a new batch of clothes as well, though l could tell it used to be a long skirt since it was unevenly cut so that she would be able to fight more freely and her hair was in a ponytail. She shot the beast with an arrow, even it though it hit it directly I bet it didn't feel any pain since it was made of rock.

"Titanium!" I yelled and she turned around and the rock creature took advantage of it and swatted her away like she was a fly. She moaned in pain as the monster inched toward her. Apparently the monster was so focused on my sister it hadn't even noticed I was in the entrance of the Battle Tower. "Run..." my sister mouthed and held up her hand, making an invisible barrier in front of me.

"Sister!" I banged on the barrier, no good. The creature balled up its fists directly above my sister. I just watched as Titanium rolled away just at the rock monster hit the ground. "_Vim ignis, ut prole tua cineres mando tibi ades ... ... Aeternum viresflamma sagitta__!_" she commanded and a huge arrow appeared on her right hand and she shot it, targeting the monster's head...

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: Again, I am so SORRY for not updating for more than two weeks now!**


	19. Meeting an Old Face

**A/N: Summer's here for most of the students in my country(EVERYONE EXCEPT MY SCHOOL AND THE STUDENTS IN SUMMER SCHOOL TO BE EXACT!) And since I have nothing to do while I wait here in the hallway(my class' homeroom is locked and we've been sitting in the hallway for a whole week now) I decided to write another chapter. Hope you enjoy reading this, and please forgive me if its a bit boring, I couldn't think of anything 'cause SOME people kept disturbing me while I'm typing this! Enjoy! And sorry for my behavior right now you guys...**

**This has got to be the longest Author's Note that I've ever written...**

**

* * *

Titanium's POV**

_-Earlier this morning-_

It was pretty early when I woke up, which was weird since I stayed awake all night yesterday...I stretched as I got out of bed and opened my closet. Yeah, I didn't even think twice when I did that, I guess it was kind of like my reflex movements since I always did the same thing everyday: sleep, wake up, open my closet, get dressed, befriend Pokemon using my Fine Styler, all in a day's work.

But I had to stare at the dress that I found inside. It was cream white, with long sleeves and I even found an ivory ribbon attached to the neck part, except it wasn't tied yet. I sighed as I finished putting the dress on and tied the ribbon and put my hair in a ponytail. But as I did the finishing touches to my outfit I saw something weird outside...Funny, it looked like, a tiny hill with no grass. Just plain...earth.

Wait. EARTH? I rushed outside, I was right. That _thing_, wasn't a hill, it was a monster made out of the earth's crust! "_Robur_!" I ordered and a pitch black sword appeared in my hands. "Robur, the prime sword of the flames..." I started as the monster saw me. "...destroy this beast!"I slashed at the beast's front, and it cut in half. I smirked, that was way too easy...

"_Sica luto_!" the monster commanded and my eyes turned wide. _That chant_! But I realized too late what he was doing, countless of sharp brown daggers came flying at me all at once. "_Vis uallum_!" I chanted in a hurry as a shield enough to cover my body came to my front. I braced for the attack and fell on one knee as it finally stopped.

"Curses!" I murmured as I cut my skirt to knee length and jumped."_Verus_!" I commanded and a silver bow appeared on my right hand. "Verus, bow of sincerity..."I said as I targeted the monster's back with an arrow in my right hand. "Use my power! Force of a thousand arrows!" I shot the arrow and it had enough force to make the monster fall face-down to the ground, but not enough to destroy it?Well too bad...I guess I'm starting to get a little rough around the edges, but first things first...

" _Quis es_?" I asked the monster with Robur pointing at his neck, I think, hard to say actually...The beast smirked, then suddenly mud bombs came out of his body. "_Recogito_!" I chanted as my seal appeared on my sword and reflected most of them. But, who is this guy? And how the heck do my attacks always miss?

_Haha! Seriously Adelaide...I thought my little brother taught you better than this...guess not. And YOU'RE supposed to be the HEIRESS?_ the monster asked and a spark, a real one, came up to my spine. "Maximillian..." I grunted and all hell went loose. "VI MILIBUS ARDET!" I chanted, my seal appearing all over my body, my shoulders, my chest, under my feet, my legs, my face, my back, the back of my head, everywhere.

"Ilia signa virtutis robur ades!" I continued the chant, and violet flames erupted from all the seals. _Is that all you got child? _the monster asked. This voice...this battle style...I recognize it, but the feeling I recognized the most...was the power raging from inside...MY POWER!

"Tuo erumpant satietas! Flammaque!" I finished my chant as all the flames went toward the beast. "Give it back..." I shouted as my flames covered the beast little by little. "GIVE BACK WHAT WAS RIGHTFULLY MINE!" I shouted even louder. The beast chuckled as all the fires disappeared. "No way..that's impossible!" I said in disbelief.

_Sorry...but as they say...finders keepers..._He started off, and formed a whip out of my flames. _Losers...weepers._ He swung the whip at me. Now it was my time to laugh as the whip went through my body without leaving a single scratch or burn on it. "Have you forgotten...how I was born?" I chuckled, recalling the feeling that I remembered...the moment, when I was born...

* * *

**Normal POV**

_-19 years ago, somewhere in the Battle Zone-_

"Just a bit more Tsikuza!" Palmer encouraged as his wife was doing her best to push her baby out. "It hurts dear, the baby...!" Tsikuza complained a bit as she felt even more pain trying to give one more push to let her unborn baby out.

"Come on dear, just a little bit more..." Palmer said as the legs of the baby started coming out. "You done it!" he mused as he held the baby and put the blanket around it. "Its a girl." Palmer smiled as his wife slowly closed her eyes. "Thank goodness..." she murmured and fell asleep.

"Now what are you?" Palmer started but just after he said that, he felt a sudden release of heat. "What-?" he started as the baby burned and two wings of fire grew at her back and her entire form turned into a burning flame shaped like a normal human baby, which made holding her very hard for Palmer, and her short, tiny hair burned a golden color, a golden blonde shade, and when her eyes opened they were amber with a hint of gold, the trademarks of a direct descendant of the family of Masuda.

"I know now...a child of the Phoenix,..." Palmer started as the child returned to her usual human skin and cried her first tear. "You are my daughter, my heir for the time being, or possibly until the end of time..my child, Adelaide..."

* * *

**Titanium's POV**

_-Present-_

_Oh yes, a child of the flame, I forgot, fire doesn't work against you,so..._The beast started, bringing more pieces of Earth toward him making himself bigger and stronger. "Tch..." I started, running farther away from the Tower, away from my brother. _Do you honestly think running away is going to help you one bit?_ the monster laughed.

"I'll be truthful to you, I do believe it will..." I said as my back faced my her's facility, but then..."TITANIUM!" Pearl's voice called and I turned around thinking: _Idiot! _Then without a warning the monster swatted me away before I can even look at him again and the next thing I knew I was on the floor, I took a look at Pearl, standing at the entrance of the Battle Tower.

"Run..." I mouthed as I made an invisible barrier that will shield him and at the same time make him invisible as well, there was no way this guy is going to foil our plans so easily now...The mud monster balled its fists and I can tell it wanted to squish me as flat as a pancake, but I just needed to wait for the right moment for him to strike...and roll away!

"_Vim ignis, ut prole tua cineres mando tibi ades ... ... Aeternum viresflamma sagitta__!_" I commanded as a gigantic arrow appeared on my bow and I targeted the beast's head. "_Da mihi redde vires!_" I shot the arrow and as it hit the monster I could feel myself gaining power.

_Wha-what are you doing? _The monster asked, slowly showing his true form. I was a bit hoping to see a blonde guy but I had to say I was a bit surprised to see a man with spiky blue hair and icy cold blue eyes. _Impossible! How were you able to perfect MY technique? _He asked very impolitely, guess grandfather was right about not teaching him well...

"I guess I just did because it was originally _my_ power after all..." I said as I slowly stood up. And besides..." My bow disappeared into flames as my seal appeared beside my left shoulder and I took Robur out of it and pointed it at my uncle, or at least my uncle's soul in a completely different body that is."Didn't my father tell you the next time you and him cross blades, will be the last?" I pointed out and he cringed his lip.

_We'll settle this next time..._he said and disappeared onto the earth. I sighed in relief and fell to my knees which made the barrier holding Pearl from coming out collapse. "Titanium!" Pearl called out and went next to my side. "Why did you do that? You know I could've helped!" he complained. I gave him a small smile, but soon enough I just needed to feel so tired I needed to sit down and rest my back on the stairs leading to the Battle Tower...

"Adelaide!" father called out a few minutes later. "What happened? I notice a familiar presence and then..." his eyes widened as he saw what happened to my dress and when I show my birthmark to him. "Was..was it Max?" he asked with anger in his voice. I nodded as my birthmark glowed white, a sign that I had gotten stronger.

"_Ventus elementum __incolumi..._" I murmured as the wind shifted around me. Both Pearl and father gasped as they realize that I have gotten my wind power back. "So he was here..." father's face shadowed as he said that. Pearl cringed his lip, as if recalling a bad memory. "We have to let mother know..." I said with hardship as I laid Robur down on the floor and it disappeared into flames.

"Yes, but I thought she's still in Kanto right now." Pearl stated. "Not so." father said and we both looked at him. "I just got a call from her a few minutes ago..." Pearl and I looked at each other. "So what did she say?" I asked. Father frowned. Oh boy..."She said that she's coming home, in three weeks..."

"And?" Father's eyebrow was twitching by now. "She told me that before she's going back to Twinleaf..." Great, why do I feel as if I already knew what he was going to say..."She wants to go to Hearthome City first..."

"AGAIN?" Both Pearl and I said at the same time. _Oh no..._I facepalmed myself, _why? WHY is it that my mother always want to enter Pokemon Contests_?

_**To be Continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: YAY! Next chapter the characters take a trip to Hearthome!**


	20. Planning

**A/N: Hey sorry if it took a while. Anyway...I decided to put some trivia here, just for fun. Its at the bottom, but please don't rush and enjoy this chapter which is the longest I've made in a while.**

* * *

**Pearl's POV**

I was lying down on my bed when my father knocked on my door. "Nobody's in." I said and I heard someone sigh at the other side of the door. "You okay son?" Palmer asked and took a seat on a chair next to my desk. I nodded. "Yeah, more or less." Father's face was pale as if he knew I was lying to him and myself, probably because he can read my mind...maybe I should try reading his once in a while.

"How's sister?" I asked and my father sighed. "She's resting in her room, I put an oxygen tank to help her breathe more naturally seeing that she's having hardship since she just re-obtained one of her elements..." he said with a sad expression. Element huh? Father once told me that every descendant, direct or indirect, would be born with the ability to control all he elements, but there will always be one element that would reign supreme over them and it will be determined on what form they take when they are born.

For example, when I was born my sister used to joke that the moment she held me, her hands almost evaporated since I took form in the water element and she was born with fire. Man I wish I could go back in time to see that! "Don't even think about it Pearl." father said and I sweatdropped. I was right, he _was_ reading my thoughts.

"She's already endured enough..." he said as he stood up and my eyes widened for a moment but I nodded the next. "I just hope...that she won't regret saving our future..." he said and closed the door. My bangs hid my face and I knew exactly what he was talking about...me. "You didn't need to mention that you know..." I murmured but back then I didn't know that my father was still at the other end of my door, and a sad frown came to his face.

"Just...be careful..." Palmer said and left. Back inside my room I already felt the guilt and pain that I once suffered through _8 years back_...

* * *

**Titanium's POV**

Man...I knew I was injured but father didn't need to put an oxygen tank in my room for crying out loud. And other than that...why..does it feel as if _its_ growing again? Apparently there was no time to wonder why since someone knocked on my door just after I wondered about that thought. "Nobody's in." I said and pulled on the covers and i heard a sigh from outside and father opened the door.

"You act just like your younger brother you know..." he said I frowned. "Probably because we both got that from you..." I mumbled but I knew the Frontier Brain heard it loud and clear as he sat next to my bed. "Are you feeling a bit better?" I nodded in response. "Father...can you take a look at my back for me?" I asked and faced the opposite way from him.

"Of course" he said and I took a deep breath and concentrated, getting as much heat I can from inside me and suddenly I felt something pushing out from my back, wings, eagle-like, no, to be precise in the way it looked and how big it was, angelic wings engulfed in flames, yes, that's precisely what came out of my back.

"Its grown, hasn't it" I asked my father who had a surprised expression on his face which later turned into a smile. "It looks twice as big as I last saw it." he said and took a good look at it. "You mean that incident _8 years ago_..." I asked and his expression changed again. "Adelaide..." I placed my hand in front of him, signalling for him to stop.

"It wasn't your fault father..." I said and held my tears inside of me as I always have. "Don't worry about it." I pulled the covers so that it would hide my face. I wasn't gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry...I promised myself I was going to be strong, I need to be...for my own sake...and my family's as well. I can't let anything happen...not again...and I fell asleep, with a tear on my cheek.

The moment I woke up I saw the door closed, I was the only one in the room. Wait, this is my room at our house in Twinleaf Town! I jumped out of bed and my seal appeared under my feet and I suddenly changed clothes with a frown on my face. The moment I step foot on our living room a shock went down my spine.

Father and Pearl were eating their lunch in the dining room, and apparently Levia was eating hers on her bowl as well. But...why the heck was Dia eating with them? As usual the glutton was pigging out and, knowing him, he probably already ate his own lunch back home, and that just spoils my whole idea of barging in and asking my question of why are we back here when I was just at the Battle Frontier a few hours ago!

If there was one word that could describe me, it was this: impatient. Yeah, I know it describes my brother as well, guess it runs in the family...Okay, let's not skip the topic, I seriously wanted to have Dia go outside where he won't be able to hear me and my family's conversation even if I had to force him to, which I usually do to my co-workers back in the Ranger Union as well, but since he's a kid and a close friend to my only sibling, I tried not to, since it would be rude to, and believe me, the few times I've been rude were some of the worst times of my life.

"Hey Pearl can you pass me the tempura?" Dia asked and Pearl handed a plate to him and he took about 6 of them. No wonder we were sometimes lacking food in the fridge...It took a while before he finally finished eating, though he had cookies in hand when he was leaving, and waved goodbye as he headed for his house.

The moment he was out of sight and everyone was inside the house, I slammed the door shut and hurriedly locked it as well as the back door and closed all the windows and pulled the curtains as well. I also covered the green house's windows with metal panes on each window so nobody would see or hear from the outside about our conversation. And all my father and Pearl did was watch with a face that clearly said I was being overreacting about this matter.

"What?" I asked as I saw their expressions. My father looked as if he wanted to say something but stopped himself and said: "Follow me..." he led us through one of the hallways which I honestly had no idea even existed. Pearl and I looked at each other and I knew we had the same thought: Why haven't we been here before? I mean, it was _our_ house, we were raised, we grew up and we were born here, well Pearl was born here, I was born...well, somewhere in the Battle Zone, I don't want to talk about it...

Anyway...the hallway seemed to go on forever, they were also paintings of blonde people on each side of the hallway, facing each other, and each one had a different weapon in a glass case next to the painting. It was like a museum if you asked me, only it had only one hallway that is. After some time my eyes widened and I stopped in my tracks as I saw one of the more new-looking paintings there.

'Grandpapa..." I murmured and Pearl and father both stopped and faced the painting with a sad face. I saw a metal grey-colored lance in a glass case similar to the others. I spotted the family crest in the middle of the lance, though the weapon itself was in quite a bad state the crest was still intact leaving every single detail of the crest visible.

My father put a hand on my shoulder, signalling we should go and I wiped the tears forming in my eyes. "I'm okay..." I lied and kept going but before I did I took one last look at the painting of my grandfather when he was younger and I couldn't help but cry a bit before I looked away and continued to walk.

After that I saw a portrait of my father before he got married. The glass case beside it was empty though I was expecting it to since my father hasn't passed away yet, or had a _proper_ legitimate heir yet. The next paintings were obviously left blank with only a title above that reads: 29th head.

Then after that there was huge door with the family crest engraved in the middle, right between the two doors so if it were to be opened it would be split in half but even so it looked exactly the same on each side. And the first thing I saw were the identical faces of two young women. The one on the left was wearing a crimson red gown and her hair was cascaded through her back and her bangs were a bit identical to my _current_ one except that they didn't stand up and was flat at the top at the head. Her hair was also a bit darker so it looked black with a very small hint of violet.

The girl at the other side had the same hairstyle except hers was more of a pointed M than my bangs that were a bit curved at the end of the M like a yellow M McDonalds sign. She was wearing a green dress with a ribbon that was a darker shade of green than the dress around her neck. Her hair was in a neat braid so that we could distinguished the two girls, but if you ask me, the only reason we hung _both_ of them was because...we weren't sure who was who.

They were both sisters of Zephyr, meaning one of them was the one who became the merciless dictator and the other the only living relative who is the only one possible who continued the bloodline unless Zephyr had an affair, but that was a theory that was _never_ taken seriously since he died when he was about 21.

Still...when I learn who was responsible for tainting the crest, I will burn her portrait even after it turned into ash. But I knew that mystery was going to take a long time to figure out, why? Because they both have similar names! The first one was named Regina! The first's name was Regina Vanora Antoinette Colvard von Masuda. The other was named Regina Celeste Amarantha Colvard von Masuda, they were twins, apparently there was no record who was the older and who was the younger one of the two.

Anyway...my father explained that we were here to decide on which one of us should go fetch our mother who was arriving in three weeks. Apparently this was how the conversation went...

"I'll go, since I will attract less people when I get there." Pearl said.

"No, I'll do it. I'm the older one here." I protested.

"Yes, but you just got here and besides I think you should rest considering you just regained your powers after so long..." my eye began to twitch.

"Don't worry I can handle myself. Besides I'm the one with more experience, right?"

"I know that but you haven't been to Hearthome for almost a decade now, I just visited that place not that long ago, so I should fetch her."

"Yes but there's also a possibility you would get lost inside Mt. Coronet's caves since it is inevitable for you not to go there."

"I can handle myself. I can dig my way out using my Diglett." Okay, now I'm irritated.

"But I can teleport there in a flash using my Gardevoir."

"Yeah but then again our enemy might think you teleported using your own powers!"

"No they won't!"

"Yes they will!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Have you forgotten you're the one who told me not to use my powers because they are people who want to kill us?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten!"

"Then why are you insisting on using teleport to get there?"

"Cause I want to!"

"Oh now you're just being childish!"

"Look who's talking kid!"

"ENOUGH!" father bellowed and the two of us stopped arguing but we both still had a grumpy look on out faces. "You'll both go!" father decided. "WHAT?" we both asked at the same time and glared daggers at each other. Na ah! There was no way I was going to travel with this uppity brat! Not in a mi-, no, not in a billion years!

_-The Next Morning-_

I grunted as I packed my stuff and put on a new batch of clothes. Man, a billion years pass by so fast this days...I thought as I went downstairs and met with my brother who had the same grumpy face as I did. I sighed as I took my scarf and wrapped it around my neck.

"Let's just get this over with..." he said and opened the front door and his eyes widened.

"Hey Pearl!" Dia said while munching on some waffles while Platinum was behind him with the a smile on her face that probably made my brother blush a little. How did I know, well let's just say he had a sudden rise in his body temperature and if its a sudden change of heat, then I'll be the one who'll notice it first.

"Wha-what are you guys doing here?" he asked. Dia grinned and explained that Platinum suddenly wanted to go to Hearthome to join a Contest since they were rumors that a well known Coordinator was going there after being gone from the region for so long. "I really want to meet her, they say she even has a daughter well known in other regions that also won many Master Rank Contests before!" the lady exclaimed.

"D-daughter...?" Pearl and I looked at each other. Could it be...she was talking about me? Well I have a few Master Rank ribbons but I won those like...9 years ago I think? Then if it was me then she was talking about...our MOTHER? "So are you coming or not?" Dia asked then took a huge bite out of his waffle.

"Uhh..." Pearl mumbled and scratched the back of his head. "Sure..we were heading there anyway!" I suddenly had the urge to strangle my little brother. How dare he say that without my permission? I glared at him and I think my anger was gonna make me explode any time now..."We'll be glad to come along!" WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _WE_?

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Trivia for this chapter: Did you know Titanium was left handed? That means when she uses her bow she holds the bow with her right hand instead of the left one like a right handed person does and shoots the arrow using her left. **

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Leave me a review and tell me what you think!^^**


	21. On the Road

**A/N: And finally I have been able to make a chapter with all the current characters in the chapter's also more haughtyshipping hints in this chapter! Hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

**Pearl's POV**

Titanium was twitching her eyebrow like she always does when she's irritated. Geez on what day isn't she irritated? This isn't what she was like back when I was a little kid, how the heck can someone change _this_ much? Well okay I'll admit it, she isn't exactly the nice and sweet type back then too but what was with her and being so annoyed this days? And they say I get irritated easily! Its as if she switched minds with me, and I'm telling you, I don't like it even one bit.

But that wasn't the worse part, every now and then when nobody was looking I can feel her glaring at me with a malicious look on her eyes, and to make it worse the flames on her eyes were clearly visible when I turned around, apparently I looked away just a second after I looked at those fierce golden amber eyes. If you ask me that glare would be enough to even make a Gengar retreat in fear.

And if that wasn't bad enough, she kept complaining in her mind and for goodness sake, she was obviously letting me hear them clearly via telepathy. Argh! Why can't I keep her from trying to gain access into my brain? I wanted to scream, I wanted to shut her up, I should never have agreed to letting the two of us go on this trip together!

Thankfully Dia was noisily munching on some biscuits while walking so I didn't get to hear some of Titanium's thoughts, but if I were walking _right next_ to Dia, it would be different, but apparently I was in front of him, or rather in front of him and the lady while Titanium's was walking at the same pace as I did. Missy was apparently riding on her Rapidash, but apparently me and my sister have quite of a 'sibling rivalry' between us.

Well, though most sibling rivalries are the cause of unequal amount of their parent's attention, or probably because they envy each other, for me and Titanium neither of that is the case. We're fighting for something more severe, we both want to see who is the more powerful and who'e the more likely to be the next head.

You heard me, we're fighting over who would be the next head of the family. There were three rules that could go to who would inherit the title of head in our family. Rule No. 1: The eldest or the first born child would be given the title if he or she would be proven worthy by the current head. Rule No. 2: The eldest male shall inherit the title if there are other male children in the family if he is deemed worthy enough. And finally Rule No. 3: If there are twins who are the eldest in the family, or if there are two children who both seem appropriate for the title then the current head should choose between the two who would seem more appropriate and who can actually be acknowledged for the title.

And apparently we both fit Rules number 1 and 2 respectively. Titanium is the eldest sibling and yet she is _female_. While I am the youngest sibling but unfortunately the _only_ male child. So that only leaves us with Rule No. 3, for the current head, our father to choose who will be the heir/heiress and possibly the next head of the family. But he isn't the only one who's going to choose...

Apparently there is also the council to worry about. The council, is the heads of all the indirect descendants of the von Masuda family, and believe me none of them have the family name or even wears the family crest. I don't exactly get the point on why the council is even _needed_ for this kind of serious business. Sure they are all respectful prodigies, but almost all of the new heads are young, no younger than 25 years old I guess, and they're like 5 of them, and when it comes to attracting guys, my sister's a Class S Boy Magnet without even trying to be one.

Thankfully there are also the wiser and greatly respected adults that actually think about their choices base on how they act and not how tall, attractive and good looking they are. Those guys just piss me off, in the last meeting, which was about a year ago at least, they literally didn't take their gaze off Titanium, who was wearing a lavender dress with her hair in a braid, even for a single second. I wonder how they weren't able to blink throughout the whole meeting, other than that, were they even listening to my father at all?

Anyway, let's skip that topic, we were getting closer to Jubilife City and Titanium put a red violet hat on that covered the upper part of her face, knowing that she would attract people since she was quite a familiar face in the news due to being a Top Ranger stationed in the Almia Region. But I was ready to run anytime anyway, let's just hope Dia and Missy can do so too...I looked at them and I had to look away when I saw Platinum to hide my blush. What is happening to me? And why do I feel as if my heart's beating so fast it could explode?

* * *

**Platinum's POV**

I looked at Pearl who was walking a bit in front of me with his sister walking by his side. I know they're siblings but why don't they talk to each other? I thought Pearl said he hasn't even seen his sister for more than a year now, don't they miss each other? I don't have any brothers or sisters so I don't know how they felt, maybe they got into another fight? I hope not.

It wasn't a long time until we reached Jubilife City, its been a while since I've been here. That's right, I first met Pearl and Diamond here. At that time I thought they were my bodyguards, after I learned they weren't we got into a big fight. Its good that we got that over with and I'm very thankful that the three of us stayed as friends after all we've been through.

But ever since the past few days I couldn't get my mind off that person. I feel uncomfortable whenever I think of him; his eyes, his smile, and how he was so gentle and caring, they all seem familiar to me somehow, its as if I already know him for a long time now...why is that I wonder? But whenever I look at Pearl, I somehow imagine him wearing that man's clothing...and somehow it fits him quite well.

I shook my head. What was I thinking? That was impossible, Pearl can't be him. He would tell me if he was, right? He is one of my bestfriends, besides he, me and Diamond promised that we won't lie to each other anymore. Yes, the two of them won't lie to me ever again, besides it was a promise. I trust the both of them, and I won't question their trust, I simply, don't have the right to do so...

* * *

**Dia's POV**

I grabbed another pack of cookies from my backpack. Why does it seem as if everybody' except me has been feeling down lately? Must be because they have they're own problems that they need to take care by themselves. But I have to say I have a problem too...

_-A while ago-_

"Diamond..." Platinum said as we walked towards Pearl's house."Can I ask you a question?" I looked at her confused. "Sure, what is it Missy?" Platinum stopped on her tracks. "Why do still call me that? I thought already told you my real name." she said and my eyes widened. "Sorry Platinum, its just that I'm more used to calling you 'Missy'." I said but Platinum wasn't looking at me eye to eye. "You say the same thing Pearl did..." she said and for some reason she wouldn't meet my gaze. Why? Why does every time she talks about Pearl this days she just can't seem to face me?

"Is that so?" I asked with a smile. "And your question?" Missy, sorry, I mean _Platinum_ took a deep breath and looked at me with fierce eyes. "Do you know anything about the Masked Guardian?" she asked and her eyes were focused on me this time, she was dead serious I could tell from the look on her eyes. "That old legend?" I said and recalled the story. "Well I do know a bit." I said and she smiled. For some reason I didn't feel comfortable about this topic...but I told her everything I knew anyway.

_-Present-_

I wonder why she's so interested with that children's story. I thought as took a bite from my chocolate chip cookie. Its not like its an important piece of history, it was more like a children's story that parents tell to their kids to put them to sleep. The Masked Guardian...a heroic figure that helps people and Pokemon who lives at Lake Verity and its forest...

According to legend, the Masked Guardian was a human being with incredible powers and had the gift of agelessness. If you asked me it was just like Superman or Batman, etc., I knew he wasn't real, it was merely impossible for _anyone_ to live forever. Even Pearl agreed with me on that when we talked about it as kids...But now...I don't know. Maybe I'll ask him later.

Talking about Pearl, nowadays it seems as if he has been busy every night, I wonder why though. Well I guess he's off to train at night though I don't get the reason why he would. Probably so he could make his Infernape have stronger fire attacks by training at night? That's pretty much the best reason i can think of right now...

But he's acting pretty weird, the night before we left to go on an errand for Prof. Rowan Pearl went on his own and the townspeople said he didn't come back until morning and yet he looked so full of energy, he probably fell asleep wherever he's training at because of exhaustion. But can there be another reason why? No, knowing him for so long I don't think so.

Anyway...we were now going to enter Oreburg City after passing a tunnel. I haven't been here for a while. And its been pretty quiet lately...now that is just plain weird... I've never seen my bestfriend act that way before. Maybe its because his...nervous? I remember talking about his sister before, and he said that his sister only lived with them until he was about 7 year old. So that must be it...I think.

* * *

**Titanium's POV**

First of all, is there a possibility I can make a run for it and go to Hearthome myself? Nah, It'll just get me into trouble, and I don't want that. right now at least. Anyway...I hope we get to Hearthome soon enough. The sun was already beginning to set, let's just hope that we'd get there tomorrow at least. I want to get this over and done with as soon as possible. And where can I find a pleasant hotel here? Maybe Hotel Great Oreburg? But that's such a low key budget hotel..."Well, its better than staying at a hotel that's lower that three stars." I mumbled to myself.

Pearl sweatdropped as he heard what I just said. "What? Its not like your budget can't handle it." Pearl bit his lip. What? What did I say? It was the complete _truth_! "Can I talk with you for a moment?" he whispered. "Listen to me Titanium..." Pearl started. Wait, did he just call me by my first name? How rude! "Dia and Missy both don't have a _single_ idea that we're actually rich. So would you please shut it?" He asked and I can see the seriousness in his eyes.

I sighed. "Fine." I crossed my arms. "So then let _me_ pay for the two of us this time. Pearl's eyes widened. "EH?" he asked. "Okay I'll treat Dia too then. Pearl's glared at me."What? So you don't want me to treat you?" I asked and Pearl shook his head. "THAT'S NOT IT! And what are you exactly are you going to pay with?" he demanded and I took my bag and opened my wallet and took out huge loads of cash and Pearl's jaw dropped.

"What the heck IS that?" he asked while pointing at my money. "My monthly salary of course! The Ranger Union _does_ pay us you know. "You have got to be kidding me..." my little brother said and I returned the money to my wallet. "Why would I kid about money? We have a huge pile of them at our bank accounts don't we?" I asked and Pearl facepalmed.

"Never mind, just don't show them your wallet..." he said and wandered off. "Does that mean I can let them see what's _inside_ my wallet?" I joked and Pearl replied just as fast as he left. "NO!" he shouted and I smiled. He's still just a kid even though he tries his best not to act like one. I knew that I still have to guide him through all of this. And I will, because I'm the older and probably the more experienced of the two of us, I can't deny that, so I have to be his guide through life's experiences. It might be annoying, but I guess I just have to live with it.

"Oh look there's the hotel!" Platinum said and pointed at Hotel Great Oreburg which was only a short distance away. "Hey isn't that the same hotel we went to last time we were here?" Dia asked and continued to munch on his cookie. "Yeah, so?" Pearl asked and chased after Platinum who rode off on her Rapidash. "Hey Pearl! Miss - I mean Platinum! Wait for me!" Dia called and ran, or should I say _jogged_ towards them. I stopped in my tracks and looked at the sunset.

"He's learning how to live life to the fullest. Other than that he has great friends to experience life with." I said and smiled as the sun finally set in the horizon. "You should be proud, Grandpapa..." I wiped a tear forming on my eye and headed towards my younger brother who was calling for me yelling for me not to stare into space and be left behind like that...

"Yeah yeah! I'm coming!" I said and turned around as if I felt a presence behind me. Nobody there. I smiled and ran towards the hotel with a single thought in my mind. "_Don't worry. I'll train him to become a man that would grow up to even surpass you..._"

"Sorry about that."I apologized to Pearl who later went inside and headed for Dia and Platinum who were waiting for the two of us. "_So please...don't stop looking over us. I promise you, I'll do everything so that he won't experience that kind of pain again...Grandpapa_" and I couldn't help but finish that thought with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Trivia for this Chapter: Hotel Grand Oreburg was the hotel that the Sinnoh Trio stayed in when they were in Oreburg City. And, according to Platinum, it truly is a low key budget hotel...:P**

**A/N: Please leave a review! And yeah, another long one! Thank goodness!^^**


	22. Hearthome At Last!

**A/N: AHHH! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! Apparently I only have one more week of summer vacation left so I decided to at least upload this before I go back to school**.

**Oh and one more thing...halfway through the story we would have interviews with the main cast and what they think about doing the sequel, the interview would probably the next chapter after this, so please send your questions(about the story or the sequel for the characters.) That's all and thanks for all the support everyone!**

* * *

Dia sighed in relief with a grim face. "We're finally here..." he mumbled and munched on a chocolate chip cookie as big as a plate. Pearl sweatdropped while his older sister was smiling to herself while looking around the city. "Well..." she looked at her Poketch. "It seems we arrived earlier than expected..." Yeah, you wish. Since when have _you_ been tardy? Pearl thought with a grim face and sighed.

The four of them were walking toward the Pokemon Center, seeing that Titanium wanted to use the PC there to ask our mother when she was coming home. But as they were passing through the building of the Pokemon Fan Club...

"Oh if it isn't you three." a male voice said. They all looked toward the voice and saw a small man wearing black sunglasses and a brown coat. "It has been a while." the president walked towards them. Platinum and Dia both happily said hello to him but Pearl stayed back, with his sister apparently just standing there, looking at them with a surprised face.

Then the president suddenly turned to us and then his jaw reached the ground. Hm? Why was he looking at us like that? the blonde boy thought. "Is that you Titanium?" he blurted out and a nerve came down the thirteen year old's spine. _Wait...is it possible, this guy is..._ Pearl's thoughts were disturbed as the little man suddenly came running to them, or to be exact, to Titanium and started a conversation.

"My, it's been such a long time! And look how much you've grown! You take after your mother I see..." he started and Titanium smiled. "Well yes, almost everybody has stated out that I look like her." she boasted. Pearl rolled my eyes. "So what is the hei-" the moment he said the 'h' word Titanium covered his mouth and ran to a corner. Her brother sweatdropped and sighed after they suddenly ran off.

**Titanium's POV**

"President..." I glared at him but the old man remained emotionless. "How many times do we have to tell you not to address me that in public!" I said as quietly as I possibly could. The old man just frowned. "Well I am sorry my dear, but apparently the only time I see you is during the general meetings of the council which now my nephew attends."

When he mentioned 'his nephew' I immediately balled my fists and my eyebrow twitched. "Well yes, but please don't call me that in front of other people." The president tilted his head a bit. "Do you mean those youngsters, well yes they shouldn't know about your identity, but..." Here we go again, the 'buts'... "Who was the boy you were with?"

I snapped back to Sinnoh. "The boy? Do you mean Pearl?" the president put his fist on top of his other hand as if he remembered something. "That impatient boy was actually Percival?" I glared at him again. "What is it?" he asked as if he didn't know the reason why I was glaring at him like he was prey and I was the predator.

"Again president...don't call my brother by his real name..."

" A _part_ of his real name." he butted in.

"Or his entire name..."

"Does that include your surname and the middle name?" he butted in again.

"ESPECIALLY THAT!" I blurted out angrily.

"Well okay." he said. I sighed in relief. FINALLY!

"Also did you know that my nephew is in town?" Immediately after he said that I could feel the world's weight suddenly drop down on my shoulders. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Of all the people that I can possibly meet her, now, it had to be _that guy_! Arceus! How much worse can my luck get?

* * *

**Pearl's POV**

I sat down on a bench in front of a fountain. Man my sister is taking so long...I was getting impatient..._very_ impatient...

Missy and Dia sat next to me. Missy was just sitting their quietly while Diamond was busy noisily munching on his cookies. A quiet and lady-like person on my right side, and a noisy annoying glutton on my left. I closed my eyes and sighed. How much worse can this get? I was already eating my words as I opened my eyes and gulped.

Walking towards the Pokemon Fan Club building was a young man, about just a year older than my own sister, with hair a paler blue than a clear blue sky and eyes that were a honeycomb amber a lot paler than my own eye color. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a small pocket in the right side of his chest and brown pants and black polished shoes.

In a another person's point of view, he looked like a business man without his suit or tie on, but if someone gets to know him...well, let's just say its not what they originally thought of him.

_Please don't let him notice me...make him turn around...Arceus please let him past without noticing me!_ I thought with my eyes sealed tight as if I was praying. No luck, instead of making him go away it was the other way around, he looked at my direction and smiled. I silently cursed in my mind.

The guy suddenly walked toward us in a very aristocratic-like manner. I grunted, could this guy get any more annoying, then again...I'm sitting next to a pretty annoying guy too, and he's supposed to be my_ bestfriend_...

The moment the guy finally reached us, I crossed my arms and practically glared at him with an annoyed face and then he laughed a bit. The nerve of that guy...its just gonna drive me crazy!

Platinum and Dia both had a confused look on their faces and looked at me. By the time the stranger stopped laughing he happily waved hello. "So how long has it been Pearl?" he asked with a smile which always creeped me out. "Don't 'hi' me like that Phillip..." I said with a rude tone in my voice. The guy just kept on smiling, and then he finally noticed my two friends sitting next to me.

"Oh, sorry for being so impolite. My name is Phillip, Phillip Klein." he introduced himself with a bit of pride in his voice as if he was boasting and then he looked at Platinum and smiled. "I didn't know Pearl here had a girlfriend." Dia spitted the water inside his mouth that he was going to drink from a water bottle and Platinum blushed a bit. I stood up and clenched my fists.

"G-gi-girlfriend?" I stammered. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO ASSUME THINGS SO FAST!" I snapped with my cheeks a bit red either from embarrassment or anger, I honestly don't know which one either. "So...does that mean that this girl is that guy's girlfriend instead?" he pointed at Dia. "EH?" Diamond asked while pointing at himself with wide eyes. I almost erupted in rage.

"FOR THE FIVE HUNDREDTH TIME! STOP ASSUMING WHATEVER YOU THINK IN YOUR MIND!" I snapped at him with my fist in front of his face. He held up his hands in the air. "Alright, I surrender _your majesty_." he said innocently. I calmed down a bit but glared at him for calling me something he never should have in public.

I scratched the back of my head. "Anyway...they're my friends. This is Mi- I mean Platinum and this is Dia." I said pointing to the two as I said their names.

"Oh yeah...I heard your sister has come back from Almia!" he said while looking around. Here we go again...I'm starting to get tired of this ridiculous topic...Can someone pass me some earmuffs? I'm seriously gonna need them people! Anyone? Come on people! This guy's gonna start talking about a specific topic that I've heard over and over and over again! Nobody? Okay...if someone needs me, I'll be ignoring this guy.

"So you're also friends with Titanium?" Platinum asked. Phillip nodded. "Oh yes little lady. Oh come to think of it, I don't know you're name yet." he pondered. Idiot! How can you forget something I _just told you_ so easily? "Its Platinum Berlitz." she replied with a smile. Well...she looks a _bit_ cute when she smiles...wait, what the heck am I thinking?

"Oh, a descendant of the famous Berlitz house eh? Well its nice to meet you." he then turned to Dia. "Are you maybe the boy that Pearl used to play with?" he asked with a gentle smile and looked at me for a second and I grunted and crossed my arms once he stopped looking. "Yeah, that's me!" Dia replied with a few cookie crumbs on his cheeks.

"So do you know where Titanium is?" he asked and I sweatdropped. I knew it...he was just using them to know where my sister is! I looked at Missy and Dia and shook my head to them with a 'DON'T TELL HIM!' look. Platinum tilted her head a little and Dia just stared at me while chewing on another gigantic cookie but this time it had raisins.

"Well?" Phillip asked with a smile, which to me it looked more of a smirk. "I think she went with the Pokemon Fan Club President..." Dia replied. IDIOT! That's it! I am now officially dead! Phillip smiled. "Is that so? If that's the case I'll just call my uncle..." he took his PokeGear out of his pocket, but before he could call.

"Ah! There you are Phillip!" the president called from behind and a nerve came down my spine and I began to sweat like crazy. I almost immediately sensed a horrifying powerful evil aura behind me and it was filled with so much negative emotion I almost wanted to kneel down and beg for mercy.

The instant Phillip saw my sister sparkles formed in his eyes. "Oh my lovely Titanium...How much time has passed since I last saw your majestic face?" he asked and knelt down in front of my sister with a red rose in his hand as if he was proposing. Titanium looked at him with an emotionless, though I knew she was holding up all her anger inside and out of the corner of her eye she looked at me and I couldn't help want to bow my head. "Forgive me sister..." I whispered

"Hellp Phillip." my sister greeted with an emotionless tone though I could sense a bit of irritation in her voice. Phillip held my sister's hand and I could feel as if she was going to explode any minute, no, any second now. "I see that you haven't changed a bit my lady. But can you at least be a bit nicer to me?" It was hard to say if he was serious with that smile on his face.

"For you my lady..." he said and presented her with the rose. "But I'm afraid that your elegance cannot match those of this flower..." he said and bowed his head. Titanium didn't take it of course but rather her eye twitched.

"Are you saying that I have thorns?" she asked and now I can really sense the anger and irritation in her voice. "Huh?" Phillip looked up confused only to see the very intimidating face of my older sister. "HOW DARE YOU!" she angrily said and kicked Phillip in the face which sent him flying. "Ah...a powerful kick that I can only get from my dearest Titanium...I AM GREATLY HONORED!" he said as he went farther and farther away. I sweatdropped.

And then my sister looked at me and my two other friends. I gulped. ARCEUS PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

**Trivia for this chapter: There are more than 50 families associated with Titanium and Pearl's family, though some of the families were married into the main twenty-six which makes up the council. A good example is their mother's family which is also included in the 50 since she was married to their father.**

**A/N: YAY! It was a pretty long one! Hope you guys like it! And don't forget the interview! I'll be there too and so are a few friends who helped me out with the storyline! ^^**


	23. An Inevitable Sacrifice

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! School sure made my busy these past few months! I AM BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS! But please still leave a review. If I get more reviews I'll promise I'll be able to update faster!  
**

* * *

**Pearl's POV**

I couldn't help but feel nervous as I sat at one of the sofas at Hearthome's Pokemon Center while my sister sat, legs crossed in front of me while Phillip and Dia sat next to me. Missy sat beside Titanium as we waited for my mom to enter. My sister hasn't done anything yet, thank goodness, but its been 2 hours at least and my mother still hasn't appeared here yet...

After a few minutes I have to say I was _really_ starting to get impatient and I could feel my eyebrow twitch every now and then. Knowing my mother she would have been here earlier than we would. I let out a small sigh as I got up. "I'm going out for a walk for a while..."

"Don't take long." My sister said and Phillip smiled at me. That guy was obviously happy since he can now look at Titanium for as long as he liked without me glaring at him to bug off since he's so noisy, almost as noisy when Dia's crunching or munching on crackers or chips.

I sighed again and nodded before waving at both Dia and Missy. Missy smiled at me as I left and I felt my face heating up and I turned around to hide my red face. There it goes again..._Why_ does it always do that whenever I look at her eye to eye?

I sighed in relief as I got out and started to take a stroll around the city, Chahiko flying beside me. This was so unlike me...and of all the things to say, I wanted to go for a _walk_. My sister herself stated that the slowest pace I can go on was a jog, unless if I was really bored or tired...

"Ouch!" I yelled out as I bumped on a lamp post. Chahiko repeated my words over and over as I rubbed my head. "Man I have got to stop running into these things..." I started to get up when I hear someone sighed saw a hand out of the corner of my eye

"Seriously Percival you are such a handful these days..." I blinked when I saw a young girl, about more than a year older than me. She had short bluish black hair with the front part being longer and sharp dark blue-green eyes. Her turquoise, blue and green colored long-sleeved hoodie was a tiny bit big for her, a black belt kept her baggy gray pants from falling and her pants were folded to show her midnight blue running shoes.

"Artemis?"

"The one and only!" the girl smiled which slightly resembled a slightly boyish grin. "Come on. Lady Tsikuza is waiting for you at the Pokemon Center..." Artemis said and crossed her arms. I couldn't help but let my eyebrow twitch. Who does this girl think she's talking to, ordering me around like that?

I got up by myself refusing her help and dusted off my jacket and pants as Chahiko came to sit on my shoulder. Artemis went on ahead, her Absol, Kuro following closely by her side. I grunted as we walked towards the Pokemon Center. I didn't notice that the sun was already starting to set. I was gone for_ that_ long?

"So if you're here then is your brother here too?" I asked just to start a conversation since all this silence was starting to kill me!

"Well yes." I should have expected that, I mean those two siblings were always together. Well not exactly_ all_ the time, but... you get my point. Well its obvious. They were_ twins_ after all. They were practically inseparable. Well that's practically because they're father practically abandoned them for another woman and then starting another family...Speaking about family...

"Hey, so how's my cousin doing then?"

Artemis stopped in her tracks and her body stiffened up and after she did I could feel she was glaring at me from the corner of her eye for a while, but she looked back on the road as we were always near the Pokemon Center anyway and took a deep breath as if trying to calm herself. What? Did I say something wrong by chance? But my cousin was her bestfriend and they always go to check on her every now and then, even more than I do but she lives all the way in Unova.

Suddenly Artemis stepped on the front door of the Pokemon Center and I almost bumped into her if I wasn't looking at me tracks and she opened the door, distaste in her eyes. "How about you find out by yourself?" she said and looked at me eye to eye, her gaze filled with mix emotions so I didn't know if she angry, sad, or both at the same time.

I took a step in to find Dia, Missy and Phillip still seated on the couch. "Hey Pearl. Where have you been?" Dia asked, munching on a sandwich. "Just took a walk around town. Where's my sister?" I looked around the lobby. Yup, she surely wasn't there.

"She's at the main back, together with your mother and someone else, a relative I suppose?" Platinum said and looked at Dia who shrugged and Phillip who nodded. "A relative?" I looked at Phillip who frowned. "Its your sister's student..." he said which made my eyes widened as I turned towards Artemis who nodded confirming my suspicion. "I'll be right back!" I said and headed towards the back of the Pokemon Center, Artemis following me in the far back.

"Titanium?" I opened the door to find my sister there together with my mother who smiled at me while Artemis now stood behind me with a sad expression on her face.

"Pearl, there you are my son." My mother said and smiled a bit. Mom was wearing a black dress and white gloves with the Loxar crest embroidered at the right side of her dress. Her chestnut brown hair was tied in a bun which she rarely does unless if its an important occasion of some sort.

Titanium's hands were trembling though I couldn't see her expression since her back was faced to me. Artemis walked in front of me and went to the corner of the room to meet a boy her age with spiky brownish-black hair with eyes exactly like hers, of the same color and just as sharp. He wore an orange jacket with a red dress-shirt underneath and black slacks together with brown shoes.

I didn't expect the Vaciller twins to escort my mother there. But something's still bugging me...Titanium wasn't looking at the twins, rather her eyes were narrowed and looking down on where ever she was standing. I moved a bit to see that there was a couch in front of her, and at the side I could also see long golden blonde hair which was braided.

_Wait...that's..._

I moved towards my sister's side. "Adelaide?" I looked at my cousin. She had the same golden blonde hair that I did, only a few shades darker or so. She wore a black dress just like my mom. Her hands were cupped which she used to hide her face. I looked at my sister, her bangs shadowed the upper part of her face.

I looked back at Adelaide as Phillip entered, now wearing a proper black suit with a black tie, the de Partridge crest embroidered in his tuxedo. Soon enough I saw the Pokemon Fan club President also in black clothes as well.

"Mom...what happened?" I asked which made my mother's face saddened and Titanium looked at me and I was finally able to see her facial expression. Its been a while since I lost her face that way, when it looked like she was...about to cry. My mother took something out of her purse and looked like she was going to cry herself as she handed me a white envelope with an iris flower and a gray crucifix stamped on the side. My eyes widened. A _crucifix_? But that means...

The door suddenly burst open. Everyone, except Adelaide, turned around to find my father there, his clothes were covered by a pure black cloak as he carried a bouquet of about a dozen irises in one hand, and his other hand lay on top of a silver sword with a gray hilt with my family crest engraved on it. He smiled a bit at me, but it soon faded into a sad expression just like the rest of my family.

"Get dressed son..." he said and handed me a black suit. "We'll be leaving for Unova tomorrow. You better tell your friends that you'll have to leave for a while..." he managed a faint smile and placed his hand on my shoulder. _Black clothes...a crucifix...irises..._

I took one good look at my cousin, the room was silent and I suddenly heard her faint crying. "Aunt Lyra..." I looked at the envelope and turned it around. The word "Invitation" was written on the envelope and I felt myself tremble a little as I slowly opened it...

My eyes widened as I read every part of the letter over and over again. "Adelaide..." My father cut me off as Artemis handed Adelaide a handkerchief and she wiped her tears away and calmed down before facing at me with a smile. "I'm alright Percival...I really am..."

_Lies. _How can you be okay with_ this_?

"Adelaide this is no time for you to be ly-" my father cut me off by making his way in front of me. "Dad..." My mother walked towards us and shook her head. I felt my shoulders plump down in defeat. Even Titanium decided to stand next to our father. My sister treated Adelaide as a younger sister, I knew her ever since we were toddlers, to see her like this. She was family to me...and so was her mother...

"Adelaide Olivia Lizleihi Trevena von Spitzfield, 26th heiress, no, the person that shall be proclaimed the 18th head of the Spitzfield household..." my father bellowed. Adelaide stood up as Artemis and Apollo both got to their knees.I looked at my father, doing this. _Here_? But doing this, and at such a sudden timing...!

"You are now my third successor, formally now the third in line to my position as head of all 50 clans of the von Masuda House, the only successor next to my only two children, Titanium Alexandria Camilla Loxar von Masuda, and Percival Edward Alexander Randalph Loxar von Masuda..." he looked at her eye to eye.

* * *

**Titanium's POV**

"Will you accept this position? Young head?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My father knew better than this. I faced my student as Adelaide's face shadowed as there was silence for a while. Becoming a head...was one of the heaviest responsibilities of a person in the family. And at such an age..! She was barely a few months older than my own little brother, and Percival just barely turned 13 a few months ago..!

"Father surely you can think this out first..." I whispered to him hoping it would change his mind but before he can reply Adelaide shook her head.

"But Adelaide..."

"Sensei..." I couldn't see it, but I could feel eyes were filled with concern as my one and only student did her utter best just to flash a smile. "I'll be fine. Its not exactly the position I planned, but..."

_But you had to do it...you had no other choice..._

"But I'll be okay! Besides..."

You've barely moved on from that incident...!

"...This is..."

_Don't tell me..._

"...his dream...what I wanted to carry on myself...for his sake..."

_Aaron would never want this for you..._

"...what my brother would have wanted for me..."

_You're wrong..._

"...I'm sure my father would agree too..."

_No...why would he want that?_

"...and my mother...she told me to follow my heart..."

_Then why don't you...?_

"And so..."

_This will only bring you more pain...please..._

"...this is what I've decided..."

"Adelaide..."

_Its not too late to turn back..._

"I know I'm young, but..."

_Please...don't..._

"But I know you have faith in me sensei, so please..."

_I do, but..._

"I know I won't regret this."

Her words hit me hard just like someone just stabbed a knife through my heart. I looked at Adelaide, her expression was serious. This wasn't supposed to end up this way...

_I'm sorry..._

I looked at the floor and clenched my fists as I tried my best not to cry...for her sake...

_I couldn't keep my promise..._

_...Forgive me..._

_...Aaron..._

_...I couldn't do anything to help her..._

* * *

**Trivia for this chapter: Adelaide Olivia Lizleihi Trevena von Spitzfield is another of my OCs who is a main character of my other fic "Painful Sentiments" along with the twins Apollo and Artemis Vaciller. She appears 3 years younger there though.  
**

**A/N: AH~ Finally finished! Again...I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER! T.T**


End file.
